


Returning to You

by twisted_savior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Time Travel, bit of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_savior/pseuds/twisted_savior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That feeling. It was there again, cold emptiness hanging heavy in his heart. He had sacrificed himself for the last time. With nothing left to live for, he wants his happiness, even if it means traveling back in time and changing everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of a War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make any profit from this work.

Everywhere. Blood and sweat. There was so much of it. Sweat made his dark locks cling to his forehead and blood caused it to mat in various places. Dark streaks of red ran down the left side of his face from colliding with the ground. Bitter salt flooded his mouth with each flick of his tongue over his chapped and split lips. More blood seeped from the gash in his cheek and trailed down the hollow of his neck. Exhaustion wore heavily on his muscles, his entire body sore and aching. The previous weeks without sleep were finally catching up. The nightmares never left and the pain never ceased. It constantly pecked at the back of his mind.

Devastation surrounded him. The long field was scattered with unknown faces of Order members, aurors, Hogwarts faculty and staff, as well as a few of the remaining Dumbledore's Army. Everyone was drenched in blood, dirt, and sweat. To his immediate right were Hermione and Ron. The red head had his long body twined around the brunette's own slender frame, protecting her until the very end. He had seen from the corner of his eye as Ron threw himself before a killing curse that had been aimed for his girlfriend, not seeing the serving hex sent towards her throat mere seconds after. Both may have betrayed him, but they were still Gryffindors at heart and fought valiantly against the dark. The horcrux hunt and planning would have never came to exist without the two by his side. Not too far from them was Neville lying face down under Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf had lunged at Harry, teeth thirsty for blood and sharp claws dying to sink into and rip apart the tender meat that made up his body. One hard shove and he had been sent in the opposite direction. Glancing back, he watched in horror as Greyback's claws tore deeply into Neville's flesh, ripping away the soft meat covering. His blood splattered to the ground while he struggled to fight him off. The timid teen's last words of encouragement being " _kill that snake-face bastard_!" It was a phrase he had never imagined Longbottom being able to utter. Subconsciously, his hand felt the revolver in his pocket. One silver bullet in the back was all it took to paralyze the rabid creature and have him at his death in seconds. He spared one last look to Neville. The poor young man didn't have a chance. His eyes were already glossed with death from blood loss. But, at least Fenrir was finally dead. It was a nod to both Remus and Neville, as well as everyone else the monster had forced his curse on. Further down the field, he spotted the one man he had the up most respect for. Severus Snape was lying on his side with a limp hand clasped around his neck. Nagini's poison was quick to sour the blood in his veins, but it also allowed for the dagger to pierce the snake's body. It may have cost the potions professor his life, but it made Voldemort mortal and that was the only thing Severus ever wanted from the day the dark mark stained his arm.

However, it was the death of Remus and Tonks that propelled him to seek out the Dark Lord on the very hill he still stood on. The last link to his parents was dead. A kind hearted man and his spitfire wife killed for defending the future they wished for their son to live in. The guilt built bile in his throat. He launched the attack and singled out Voldemort. Said man had been turned into just another corpse rotting before him until it disintegrated in the wind. One spell, the disarming spell of all things, was all it took. The pile of sickly pale flesh had tightened and cracked, turning black and disappearing as the wind blew across the hilltop. The raven haired wizard sighed, shoving his wand back into his front pocket. Looking over the field, he could see a sparse amount of survivors checking the injured and aurors taking away Death Eaters for what he was sure was an appointment with a dementor. As he took a step to offer his help, his legs turned lax. His body fell to hold his weight on his knees, hands clutching the ground before him as to not land face first. He tried to push his body up, muscles straining in his arms. He needed to help the others, he need to find...who? Who would he need to find? There was no one left. The Weasely's were never on his side. All of them were only in it for the money. The only ones he could give a second look were Bill and Charlie. It was possible they might not have known about any of it. Maybe even the twins as well, they're known for rebelling. But everyone was on Dumbledore's side.

"Fucking Dumbledore." The raven snarled. The very same man he was tricked into thinking of as grandfather figure was the same man that took everything from him: his chance at true friendship by hiring two biased people to keep an eye on him and make him believe everything dark was bad, his freedom by constantly reminding him of the responsibility he held on his shoulders, and most of all, his happiness by taking away his soul mate.

The piercing pain returned full force, taking his breath away. That old fool had taken away his soul mate before either were aware that their bond existed. A man in his early forties and height reaching just over six feet. His shoulder length hair was thick and dark as night, gracefully sitting at his broad shoulders. There was just the right amount of dark bristle on his cheeks and chin the last he saw, all of it complimenting his pale olive complexion. His godfather, the man unjustifiably thrown to rot in Azkaban from a story without proof. The man had been locked away before he was even old enough to remember and escaped when he was still too naïve to their situation. After everything, he had been sent to his death only months away from finally clearing his name. Sirius Black would forever live with the label of a murderer, but also the lover his heart yearned for. The young wizard hissed as the pain seared through his chest again, reminding him of his loss.

"No, it shouldn't have been this way. I don't want it this way. He didn't deserve to die." He gasped out. Gray swam along the edges of his vision. He brought a hand up to rub it away, but it only served to make it worse. Trying to push himself up again, his shoulders and arms shook. They finally gave out, his entire body falling flat to the grass now. He tried to move one last time, arching his body off of the ground. Pain stabbed through his abdomen causing him to groan in agony. Dropping back down, he released the tension in his body and smiled grimly.

"I guess it was true. I was never meant to make it passed this, huh? I hope you've been waiting for me, Siri. Tell everyone I'll see them soon enough." He closed his eyes and the beating of his heart slowed. The air around him grew drastically cold. His last breath of air left the teen's lungs as the pressure of what felt like being squeezed through a tube too small for even an ant to crawl through wrapped around him. Everything was dark and spinning.

Suddenly, all movement stopped. He felt like he was floating, nothing but something at the same time supporting all of his dead weight. Small amounts of air filled his lungs, his heart began to beat strong once more. He couldn't make out any specific scents or sounds around him, only a soft humming in the back of his mind. There was no more pain for the moment, but he could feel the bleeding wounds begin to slow and clot. Sighing, he eased himself to lie flat on his back and rest comfortably against what ever it was he had been dropped on. His breathing evened out as unconsciousness wormed its way through his mind.

That night, Harry James Potter disappeared immediately after defeating Lord Voldemort on the eve of August 17th, 1999 at the young age of nineteen. Word spread that Harry had depleted his magical core, passed on from exhaustion on the field, and turned to dust as the wind washed over the hills. Fables popped up over night for new stories to tell their children. They say that Harry Potter's ashes lay at every corner of the Wizarding World, protecting the people from afar. If ever a dangerous threat were to come about, Harry Potter would rise once again to defend what he loves. Little did they know, the same person in the year 1995 disappeared, only to be replaced with a nineteen year old savior.

Fate smiled as she waved her long, slender digits over the crystal ball. Her silky haired flowed behind her as she turn away, white robes floating over the marble floor.

"May you be happy." She whispered, closing and locking the heavy chamber door.


	2. His Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, Harry is suddenly nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no profit from this work.

"Harry!" A voice called from a distance. The sound fell on weak ears.

"Harry, wake up!" The voice called again. Said teen brought a hand to his head, a splitting headache pounded behind his eyes. He pushed his body up with his right elbow and cracked open and eye. It was still dark, but there was a sliver of light shining through near the far left corner. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Harry could make out the heavy red duvet he was lying on top of and the matching red curtains framing the mattress ande wooden bed frame. Inspecting his body, he noticed he was still dressed in the attire he had worn to war. As well as still being covered in dirt, blood, and now dry sweat. He moved his body into a sitting position. The expected soreness was there, but to a lesser degree than he had thought.

"Harry, get up before I drag you out of there!" The same voice demanded. It was a young teen's voice, thirteen at least and maybe sixteen at most. Harry glanced down at the bedding once more. The red duvet had golden thread running through the quilt. Turning his head, the Gryffindor house emblem stood proudly against its dark background on the quilted pillow sham. Curious, he slipped his hand underneath and pulled back in surprise when his fingertips brushed the journal that was hidden there. All of it was so familiar, but seemed so different. A hand suddenly caught the far edge of the curtain, ripping it back and allowing the sunlight to fully engulf his body. Harry flinched and drew his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! We're going to miss—," The person who had been calling him stopped mid sentence. Wide cornflower eyes took in the person lying in the bed. It definitely wasn't the teen he had said goodnight to. No, this was a man of at least eighteen if the slight stubble on his face had anything to say about it. His raven hair hung in shaggy layers, matted in spots and glued to his forehead. Two impassive emerald stood boldly against his sun tanned skin, even the dirt smudging his face didn't hinder their appearance. The gentle curves to his face were more prominent due to the lack of meat on the young wizard's bones. He was short for a wizard, roughly five feet and nine inches tall. He slender frame was covered by a white t-shirt that had what looked like claw marks tearing through the fabric and surrounded by blood, which also revealed the broken skin underneath. His dark jeans were strained with grass and mud. Over it, he wore a long black cloak that was also torn in areas. The red headed teen bolted away from the bed, staring and pointing from his own bed.

"You're not Harry! What did you do to Harry?!" He screeched. The others in the dormitory snapped their attention to the scene. Harry was just as shock. Before him stood a young teen that was barely reaching his own height. His hair was above his large ears that had turned a vivid red in color. The twin blue eyes were full of innocence and youthful mirth, fitting well in his rounded cheeks. This wasn't the Ron Weasley he knew. The red head he knew had a gangly form that was well over six feet with flame red hair that always tied into a pony tail at the base of his neck. His face had lost its youth and was now etched around his mouth and forehead with lines of stress. He had also last seen him lying face down over his girlfriend's body on the battlefield. The Ron before him was the same Ron he had believe was his friend during his years of Hogwarts. Hesitantly, Harry threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. His joints popped as he moved his stiff body. Emerald eyes searched the room quickly, inspecting every corner with trained ease. Fifth year instantly came to mind. He found a mirror in its usual place hanging on the back of the dorm room door. Sauntering up, he saw that he was in fact still nineteen and looking worse for wear.

"Who are you?" Dean Thomas asked from the far corner, terror making his voice tremble. Three short boys who had only recently become used to being teenagers stared up at him. Ron was Dead. Neville was dead. No one had seen Dean in weeks and was presumed dead. How was it possible they were all standing before him in what looked like their fifth year? How was he nineteen back in his fifth year? How was any of this possible? Then again, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Nothing seemed to be impossible when it came to him.

"Harry Potter and I need to see the Headmaster." Harry turned himself away from the mirror, hand instinctively carding through his shoulder length hair as a nervous habit. He passed his past roommates and weaved his way through the Gryffindor common room. The moment his foot hit the bottom stair, students peeked their heads around the corners of their books and pulled away from their conversations to see him. The young savior grimaced at the questioning silence that followed. Comments on his looks flew across the floor, everything from his hair to his clothes raising questions. Some comments nearly had him gagging. Oh, there were so many reasons girls turned him off.

The dark haired wizard swung open the portal door and dashed down the hall. His body protested each movement of his legs. The muscles in his calves burned and screamed for rest. Turning a tight corner, he slammed into a solid object. Not even his intense training was enough to keep his body standing. The impact forced him to land indignantly on his arse. Loo-king up, emerald clashed with onyx. The resident potions professor scowled at the man, but it wasn't long before the expression faded and was replaced by one of slight fear, only noticeable to those who spent long hours with the man. Severus appeared shocked, his face completely white.

"It's not possible. Potter?" He whispered. His dark were wide, mouth slight agape as he took in the man.

"One of them, but I'm sure not the one you're thinking. Would you accompany me to Albus' office, Severus?" The dark man nodded curiously, more interested than worried. Harry used the ragged bricks on the wall to pull himself to his feet. After the long run to that spot, his adrenaline was nearly gone and the soreness was more apparent. Harry sucked in a deep breath and nodded to Snape. They jogged the rest of the way to the Headmaster's office. When they finally reached the gargoyles standing guard outside, their eyes caught his and instantly allowed him entrance. The raven haired teen threw a questioning look to the man behind him, thinking maybe he had said the password. The other simply shrugged, unsure as well. They made quick work of the spiral stairs, reaching the large door in less than a minute. Harry took a deep breath and brought his hand up to knock. A muffled 'come in' sounded from the other side of the door right before his knuckles even touched the wood. He sneered.

"Of course you would know." Harry bit out as he pushed open the heavy door. The raven stormed in, interrupting a meeting between the Headmaster and two other staff members. Harry approached the desk, standing with his legs shoulder width apart and eyes glaring daggers. The eldest wizard rose gracefully from his chair and opened his arms in welcome.

"Hello, Harry." Albus offered. The teen scoffed and waved him off with his hand. The others in the room gasped.

"You knew the entire time this would happen, didn't you? Exactly what the hell happened, Albus?" Harry moved closer to the desk, slamming his palm down on the flat surface. His anger made his control on his magic flicker. The raw power was palpable in the room. Dumbledore took a subconscious step away. He had expected an older, more experienced and powerful wizard, but not this. This Harry was more than powerful.

"Harry, my dear boy, take a seat and I will explain." The young wizard flicked his wrist and summoned a chair from across the room to flop down in.

"You're damn right you will!" He spat. The female witch shot up from her chair.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter? That's impossible! He's fifteen, not—this! Yesterday, he was causing trouble with Malfoy in the Great Hall." Harry snickered to himself. Oh yes, he remembered that day. Malfoy did not like pumpkin juice on his trousers at all. Straightening himself, he stood again.

"No, yesterday I face Voldemort and defeated him on the hilltop to the west of Hogwarts. The war was yesterday. Today, I find myself thrown back in time. I'm just thankful I remained nineteen mentally and physically. The last thing I needed was to be nineteen in a fifteen year old's body." The other wizard in the room cleared his throat to make himself known.

"But, if you were thrown back in time, wouldn't you have to worry about seeing your past self?" The raven took in a sharp breath.

"Remus?" He gasped out. The ex-DADA professor stood from his chair to face the teen properly.

"Yes cub, it's me." Harry darted across the room, wrapping his arms tightly around the tawny haired man's torso. Remus was hesitant at first. That was until the familiar scent that was all Harry flooded his senses. This was Harry. He twined his arms around the teens neck, letting his nose be buried in the nest of dark locks.

"Merlin, it's so nice to see you, Moony." Remus chuckled and pulled away, smiling down at the teen.

"It's surprising to see you, Harry." Said man laughed lightly.

"I can only imagine. Anyways, I was hoping Albus would explain my past self as well." The werewolf sat back in his seat while Harry pulled his own seat closer to Remus.

"I will explain. The reason why Harry does not have to worry about running into his past self is because his past self no longer exists. Harry didn't join his other self here like he would have while using a time turner. Instead, he replaced his younger self. This Harry is the person in the main time stream. He has lived through his destiny. Fate, the beautiful goddess she is, plucked Harry up and dropped him back in his own time. By placing him here, the future he lived in has ceased to exist since he is here. Meaning, Voldemort is still in power, Harry. Does that make sense to all of you?" Harry was the only one to nod. Years of disciphering the old coot's riddles and rhymes have trained him to understand just about anything the man could say. The other professors still seemed a bit confused.

"Basically, he's saying that the fifteen year old you saw yesterday is me. I'm just from the future and replaced him, rather than duplicating myself. The future I am from no longer exists considering this alone and what happened in the dorms this morning will have changed it. Well, the future needs changing or Fate would not have put me here." The raven flopped against the back of his chair.

"So, why were you sent back?" Lupin asked. Harry sighed, glancing down at the floor.

"I'm not sure exactly. The last thing I remember fully was curing that old bastard over there for keeping my soul mate from me and then I kind of accepted that I was dying. Then I woke up here." Dumbledore tensed as Harry mentioned his soul mate. He wasn't supposed to know. Severus stepped away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"You just can't stop meddling with the lives of others, can you Albus? You said he didn't have one, that the prophecy didn't allow him to have one. You lied to the entire Order! We thought there would be no one to worry about Voldemort using as a weakness. The old man sighed.

"I was doing what was best." He answered. Harry shot back up from the chair.

"What was best? Did it ever occur to you what you think is best really isn't? Did you ever think to ask me after I hit my magical maturity that I would crave my soul mate? Oh, wait. You didn't expect me to live through my final year! You thought I would die hunting for the horcruxes. Well, guess what didn't happen? When I turned seventeen, I gained all of my power. But do you know what else I gained? A stabbing pain in my chest that made my heart heavy. The gnawing guilt that pierced my body because I thought I had failed the only person who would ever truly love me. You made sure I was given all you could to help prepare me for Voldemort and hopefully die while doing so. Well, I absolutely hate to burst your bubble, but you die from that curse ring the summer after next. Your health begins to fail you this year. You try to make me face the Dark Lord this summer, but the Order persuaded you not to. You agree, hoping next summer would be the last of me, but it doesn't work out. So you work to make me face him during the year, but ol' snake-face doesn't take the bait. You die before you're able to make yourself the shining star of the Light, you bastard!" Harry shouted, his hands moving rapidly as he ranted. The transfigurations professor turned her attention to the Headmaster. Even Severus was shocked. Never had he imagined Potter having such a temper. He was more Lily than he gave him credit for. On the other hand, Remus was trying his best to absorb the information without letting his inner werewolf rip the fool apart.

"It that true, Albus?" Minerva questioned. Defeat, Albus nodded.

"He raised me like a pig for slaughter and thought the ring would at least let him live another two or three years after my death so he could bask in the glory of the Light's victory. He kept me at the Dursley's and told them how to treat me. He wanted me obedient, so I wouldn't question his actions. The days without food, the punishments, and the neglect forced me to crave the attention the Light would give me. It would make me willing to do anything to please the Order, even if it meant sacrificing everything. I know, Albus. You never truly cared about anyone but yourself. I was just a weapon to be used to do your dirty work. All of those pensieves you left hidden in your office, I've seen each and every one. I know everything now." Harry reiterated. Severus was fuming.

"You used my position as a spy and my hatred of James to make me treat him like shit! He was a child who never truly had a childhood and was forced into a situation ignorant of everything magic. And you just thought he would die in the end. It turns our you were wrong. Harry made it out alive and out lived you. He turned out better than you thought, didn't he?" Snape spat. Harry grinned to himself. Severus was defending him. The raven haired teen turned to face the large window over looking Black Lake.

"The sad part is that I don't even care anymore. You aren't of my concern at the moment. I might have been placed back in time, but I know how things work out for the most part this year. They may change now that I'm here, but I'm prepared. I'm of legal age, graduate of Hogwarts, and able to take care of myself. I'll have you know that I am seeking out my soul mate. I'm warning you right now Albus, if you interfere, you will have one hell of a lawsuit on your hands. By Wizarding Laws, you cannot prevent soul mates from pairing and you know that. But that won't be all. You'll have me at your throat and I'm sure you don't want that." The young savior warned. His verdant eyes sought out something to clue him in what month it was.

"What month is it?" He asked the room.

"It's April, Harry." Minerva responded, somewhat lost by his question. With a broad smile, he turned his attention back to Moony.

"Rem, is my dear Godfather stay with you at the moment?" The tawny haired man nodded slowly. By the look in Harry's eyes, he had a feeling where this was going. He quirked a brow at the teen. When raven smirked and gave a curt nod, Remus let his jaw drop.

"Oh, this is going to be one hell of a ride." He said, dropping his face into his hands.


	3. The Meeting Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I didn't realize that I was behind on posting chapters here and was about two behind. Sorry about that. Enjoy!! :)

Remus paced the common area of his personal chambers. He had just fire called Sirius, whom had said he would be on his way as soon as he could get free from Molly's mothering. Ever since the had decided to trust the Order with the knowledge of his location, he'd been pampered by the Weasley's daily. Molly's instincts had him eating until his buttons popped.

Harry was currently freshening up in the bathroom. The teen was still drenched in blood and sweat, dirt smudging across his face and any other exposed patch of skin. Reuniting with his godfather in such a state wouldn't be ideal. Who was he kidding, bringing Sirius into the situation was a whole new story. This Harry isn't the Harry he will be expecting. It's not even the Harry he was expecting to see the small, innocent boy to grow into.

Yesterday, he was a simple child with cheeks just beginning to slim out and still full of youthful color. He wasn't the perfect mix of James and Lily at the time. He didn't have shaggy, silken charcoal hair that framed the subtly curved features of his face, or the most vibrant emerald eyes burning with passion and raw power. Thick lashes didn't cast shallow shadows over his slender cheeks or a figure so thin and laden with scars from years of fighting for his life. If one thing was the same, it was the petite frame resulting from malnourishment as a child. No, this Harry had transformed over the years. His fighting and years of quidditch had given him a lean build with sinewy muscles. What ever regimen he had put himself on did his body brilliantly. The tawny haired man turned on his heels as the bathroom door opened.

The raven stood in a pair of dark washed jeans and white socks. His shirt was hung over his shoulder since he was busy rubbing his hair dry with a small towel. Sauntering over to the floor length mirror, Harry did a once over of himself. He threw the towel into the small laundry basket by the closet door and pulled his shirt over his head. It was a thin charcoal grey jumper with a v-neck cut. He flicked his wrist once and the damp locks were blown dry and laying perfectly on his head. The jumper exposed the slender hollow of the teen's neck and the black leather strip around his throat with a small silver pendant. Set in the pendant was an obsidian stone. Remus approached him from behind.

"Where did you get that? From what I knew, you weren't one to wear jewelry" He asked, interested in the stone. Harry averted his eyes, fingers raising up to caress the gemstone's smooth surface.

"With Severus' help, I made it using ancient runes. Obsidian is meant to protect the wearer from abuse and negativity. I type thought it would help to have a different type of protection while facing Voldemort, something that didn't rely solely on my magic. I grew so used to it that I feel naked without it." Harry turned with a soft grin to face the werewolf. They shared silent smiles before the teen moved over to the couch. Flopping down by the end, he slipped off his trainers and pulled his knees up to his chest. He leaned heavily onto the arm of the furniture. Remus arched his brow.

"Are you alright there, cub?" He asked. Harry tilted his head back to look at the man. The dark bags hanging under the teen's bright eyes seemed more prominent now that his hair had been tamed and his dark stubble shaved. The young savior nodded, snuggling into the crook of his arm resting over his knees.

"As you could imagine, I'm exhausted. I'm not exactly sure how long I had been sleeping for before Ron woke me this morning. I feels like I only blinked before I was placed on another wild ride. I can't seem the catch a break, now can I?" The werewolf nodded, patting the teen on his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen. He glanced back at the young wizard. His eyes had fallen shut, thick lashes casting shadows over the sharp apples of his cheeks

With Sirius due to arrive shortly, Harry couldn't find the time to nap. He told Remus to tell Sirius they had something urgent to talk about. The chestnut haired man filed into the kitchen with a sigh. He placed the kettle under the faucet and waited until it was full before placing it on the burner. From the other room, he heard the floo activate. No doubt, his old friend took interest in the person lying on the couch first. After a few minutes, the silence started to unnerve him. Sirius' boisterous self would have made a ruckus seeing the stranger on the couch, then, finally catching his scent, spewed questions at him. He muffled his chuckling with a cough, inching to the door and peeking around the door jam. Harry had indeed fallen asleep. His face was lax and angled to the side, showing his true youth behind the constant worry lines and his hair covering the right half of his face. His slender frame was curled in on itself, making it impossible to really see any recognizable features. Sirius was standing before the dying flames with his mouth slowly working out a silent question. That wasn't what worried the wolf. It were the expressions flitting across his blue-gray eye that made him uneasy. Surprise was what he expected, but it shifted to shock and then confusion. The dark haired man took a hesitant step forward, eyes glancing over to his friend in the door way.

"Moony, who is this?" He asked, moving closer to the sleeping teen. Remus cocked his head to the left and brought himself to stand directly in the door.

"Sirius, I'm quite sure you can figure that out on your own." Said man let a shaky breath escape. Leaning over, Sirius braced his left hand on the back of the couch to hover over the prone form. His right hand carded through the thick hair gently, admiring the silky feel and pulling back the bangs. A thin, almost non-existent, lightning bolt shaped scar was carved above his right eyebrow. Sirius let hair fall back into place and smoothed it down. Leaning further down, he rested his forehead against Harry's for a short moment before nudging his nose into his neck. It was the same scent that filled his nose only weeks ago, but it wasn't possibly the same person. It smelled of sun on a warm spring day and the soft, refreshing scent of summer's rain paired with a man's cologne. It was so familiar. In some strange way, this had to be his godson.

"What the hell is going on, Remus? How did he get so much older? Oh Merlin, he's my godson, Remus! I was left to look after him in the absence of his father, to fill the parental void! But his scent, I feel it. It's pulling me to him. It's calling me, making me crave to hold him, love him, claim him as my mate—fuck. My mate, Moony! I finally find my mate and he's my fucking godson. What the hell happened, Remus?" The man whispered harshly, aware the teen was sleeping. He forced himself away from his godson, a pained expression warping his face. Remus sighed heavily, leaning against the wall casually.

"It's a complicated story, Siri, but yes, this is Harry. He is your godson, and he is also your mate." The man spoke, turning away from his friend.

"You knew?" Sirius nearly shouted, alarmed.

"I'm only going to ask you once to keep your voice down. He might be your mate, but he is my cub and my cub is tired. I only know that he is your mate because of what explained to us upon his arrival." The tawny haired man explained, pulling two mugs from the cabinet.

"Us? Who else knows? They could put me away—what do you mean by his 'arrival?'" Sirius asked. Remus beckoned him to follow him into the kitchen and then gesturing for him to take a seat. Sirius did as instructed and dropped into his chair at the table. His face dropped into his hands at the table as Remus placed a cup of hot tea in the space before him, also taking the seat across from him.

"I hope it's to your liking, it's been a while since I've had to make you a cuppa. Anyways, we should really wait for Harry to wake. He'll be able to explain this more accurately to you in detail, but I'll tell you the gist of it." Sirius nodded, waiting for the other to speak. Remus took another sip of tea before setting the cup back down.

"As you can tell, Harry is older now, nineteen to be exact. That's only four years in the future. He is from 1999, where he had just defeated Voldemort. Apparently, he learned a little earlier before his time that Albus had been manipulating him since he was a child. The whole Dursley thing was to make him obedient. I can't even imagine what he went through with those magic-hating monsters. His small frame when both his parents were of strong build and he was always so dangerously thin, we should have seen it. I think the worst part is that he didn't ask for help." Remus calmed himself before continuing. Moony was trying to breech the surface in order to protect his cub.

"Anyhow, I was in the middle of a meeting with Albus concerning the job he has offered me. He stopped mid-sentence and asked whoever was at the door to come in. In walked this boy, no man, who was so strikingly similar to James that I thought I was seeing a ghost. But the angles of his face and the color of his eyes are from Lily. When Albus addressed him as Harry, I didn't know what to think. Harry was furious, but he clung to me when he realized I was in the room. He said he was from the year 1999 where he had just defeated Voldemort. We don't know how or why. I think he should explain the rest. It'd be easier if someone who knew what he was talking about explains this." Padfoot nodded, running a hand through his shaggy hair. The fifteen year old Harry was gone and replaced with this nineteen year old young man that his animagus recognized as his mate. What did that make Harry? Was James or Lily hiding creature blood? Was Harry an animagus? If so, what is he?

"I finally found my mate, Remus. After all those years of nothing, I find him and he's my godson. I just can't believe it. I've officially missed his entire childhood. I met him at thirteen and had to hide, only seeing him for short moments at random intervals. He's nineteen now and he defeated Voldemort. I'm not even sure how or if we helped him, or if someone helped him at all." The dark haired man gasped out. Remus sipped from his cup, enjoying the sweet tang of tea. It was still hard to comprehend. Just yesterday, he was talking to Molly about Harry, a fifteen year old boy that was having a particularly hard year so far. They had just learned of his visions last month after saving Arthur Weasley. Now, there was this older Harry. He set his cup back on the table top and massaged his temples. Time travel will always be a complicated subject to him.

"Just wait until he wakes before jumping to any conclusions. It may not be as bad as it seems." The werewolf replied. His flinched as his sensitive hearing caught the rustling of clothing on the couch. Either Harry was moving or he was awake. Remus plucked up his cup and held it to his lips. In walked Harry, tousled hair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh Harry, did we wake you? I know you're tired, but please say hello to Sirius." The raven haired teen dropped his hand and lifted his head to greet the man. His emerald eyes swept over the older man. The animagus' kind eyes darkened the moment their gaze met, pupils dilating as lust swirled in the molten pools. Sirius stood from his seat, walking hesitantly to his godson.

"It really is you." Harry titled his head to the side to expose his neck, a sign of submission.

"Yeah, well I can see how one could get confused. But yes, I—," He was cut short by a pair of strong arms embracing him tightly. He automatically brought his arms up to return the hug. He could feel the tears prick his eyes. The young raven fell limp in the arms, allowing the man to hold his entire weight. Sirius sighed heavily. The idea of being his godson's soul mate still struck him as odd, but the feeling was so natural. There had to be a good reason. Harry fit so perfectly in his arms and his weight was nothing other than a reminded in the back of his mind to make sure he ate better. Sirius pulled away, wrapping his hand around Harry's wrist and tugging him along behind him. Sirius sat back in his chair and pulled Harry down onto his lap. The dark haired teen colored brightly from being seated in his mate's lap. Remus could barely hide his snickering.

"So, you're really from 1999?" Sirius asked, picking up his cup and holding it to Harry's lips. Said teen sent a glance to him. With a curt nod from the older, Harry took a sip from the cup. Sirius then brought the cup to his own mouth.

"Yes. I'm still trying to understand what really happened to explain why I'm here, but I can't think of anything. Barely any spells hit me and I definitely would have noticed this one. I had just hit Voldemort with the disarming spell after he was mortal again and he crumpled. I was so tired that I fell as well. I didn't think anything of it until my limbs grew extremely heavy and breathing became a burden. There was this pressure of being squeeze, similar to apparating, but a much tighter squeeze. Then, a fifteen year old Ron woke me." Remus sat down his cup and rested his head on his knuckles. His eyes darted passed Harry's to meet his best friend's. With a shrug, they looked back to Harry.

"Can you tell us what happened? As in what happens in the future? I wouldn't ask but this," Sirius paused, gesturing the teen, "is definitely going to change things anyways, am I right?" Harry nodded, turning his head to steal another sip of tea. He cleared his throat and began.

"Can you tell us what happened, like what happens in the future? I wouldn't ask, but this," he said gesturing to his human seat, "is definitely going to change everything anyways, am I right?" Harry nodded, turning his head to steal another sip of tea. He cleared his throat and began.

"This year was when everything really happened. I began having visions that we thought were being sent to me from Voldemort at first. As it turned out, I was actually going into his mind. He realized this and started feeding me stories. At first, they were real. From Death Eater invasions to one about Nagini seeking out Author Weasley. I warned him and ultimately saved his life. Dolores Umbridge came to inspect the school. Dumbledore wound up running away. I kept trying to warn everyone about Voldemort. He really is back, you know. Rumors spread that I was crazy, seeking attention, or even conspiring with the Dark Lord. Umbridge finally heard enough of it." Harry let out a shaky breath and stood. He paced the counters, hand dragging through his dark locks.

"She gave me detention. I sat at a desk and she told me write lines. She gave a blood quill to me. Over and over again, I found myself in her office writing until I was light headed. I wouldn't give in. I wasn't lying." His left thumb subconsciously rubbed over the scar on his opposite hand. Seeing this, Sirius caught his hand, tugging him close. Five jagged words stood out.

"I will not tell lies. How humiliating it is to walk around having those words on my hand where anyone could see it. It was after I received another vision did the truth come out. But it turned out to be fake. Voldemort thought of you," the teen glanced up to meet his mate's eyes, "and he had you tied up in the Ministry. He was questioning you and torturing you when you refused to speak. I couldn't leave you like that, so, being the foolish Gryffindor I am, I charged into action. I took several students that are a part of Dumbledore's Army. Gods, I was so stupid. They could have all died. I should have just gone by myself." He pulled his hand away and grasped the collar of his shirt.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, your own cousin, blasted you into the veil. I tried to save you, I really did, but Remus held me back since we'd both probably would be dead then. When he let me go, I went after her. She escaped, but only because Voldemort decided to show himself. Dumbledore did as well, but it only served to aggravate him further. He possessed my body, attempting to darken my mind. When I finally rid him from me, the Ministry workers appeared and finally saw what I had been telling people for that whole year." His eyes averted their stares for the next part.

"The following summer was worse though. Since you were gone, the Dursley's were no longer threatened by you. My uncle wasn't afraid to touch me. He went all out. You name it: beatings with a cane, whippings with belts, thrown about, locked away, everything. When I returned for my sixth year, it was quiet until I saw what was happening with Malfoy. He was being forced to join the Death Eaters. Then Dumbledore told me of the horcruxes. Draco was ordered to kill Dumbledore, but as it turned out Dumbledore asked Snape to either make sure he did or killed him his self. Why? Because he was wearing a horcrux that was killing him, the Marvolo Gaunt ring to be specific. So Snape and Malfoy fled into hiding since they were then suspected murderers. I didn't go back to the Dursley's that summer, thankfully. No, I went to around hunting the Horcruxes. There were seven, six items and one living person. By destroying them, it would make Voldemort mortal. I brought Hermione and Ron with me, but it turned out that they were only in it for the money and fame. Dumbledore was using money from my vaults as incentive for them to follow me. They were so mad that I lived and Dumbledore died before he could 'get the recognition he deserved.' I even had to sacrifice myself because I was a horcrux." Harry ignored their sharp intakes of breath.

"The killing spell rebounded when I was a child and hit Voldemort. Well, the last piece of his soul went into the last living thing it could find. Me." Harry ranted, turning and twisting in his pacing.

"I had to lead an army that hated me, wanted me dead because, that way, Dumbledore would have been alive. When Voldemort threatened to kill off more innocent people unless I came forth alone, the remaining crowd turned against me. So there I was, standing in the forest to face my death. I had done everything to prepare for the war. Everything but fully accept my death. Everyone was so confident I would win, that the light would overcome." He decided against mentioning seeing their ghosts. With a deep breath, Harry calmed his racing heart.

"When I stood before Voldemort, he, once again, struck me with the killing curse. You'd think after the first time, he'd have learned something. The curse didn't kill me obviously. It went for the fragment of his soul. Narcissa actually pronounced me dead, even though she knew I was alive. She actually asked me if Malfoy was alright. After being carried by Hagrid back to Hogwarts, I sprang into action once more. Our sides launched separate attacks, acting as two raging waves clashing. As I faced Voldemort, the other three fought off Nagini. Once she was beheaded, Voldemort was mortal. The fragments of his soul were no more. His body cracked and chipped, disappearing in the wind. The Dark Lord was no more. In that little time that was Voldemort and I dueling, so much happened. So many died." Harry stopped his pacing, glancing up to gauge their expressions. Sirius sat blankly, but with untamed rage burning in his eyes. Remus was visibly fuming though. His hands were clutching the excess cloth of his trousers. The young savior leaned against the counter, letting his rushed story sink in.

"In the end, I defeated Voldemort by the skin of my teeth. I didn't know I was going to live when he flung the killing curse at me again. Even Dumbledore was sure I'd die. But as I looked over the field, I saw so many dead. Remus, you died in war. And Sirius, well, you didn't even make it long enough to see the war. My best friends were against me the entire time, my owl was shot down, and even Dobby died. I had no one. Not a single person. I was so tired and my body exhausted, all I could do was sink to the ground. As I felt my body dying, the magical draining from my soul, there was a pain I knew so well. It was like an icy vice grip on my heart, sharp talons piercing the soft tissue. And it only happened when I thought of one person." Harry flicked his eyes to meet Sirius'. He pushed himself away from the counter. His hand swept over the smooth marble counter, enjoying the cool surface on his palm.

"I had a chat with Pomfrey a while back. At the end of fifth year, there was this dull pain in my chest. I didn't think much of it until it started affecting my quidditch. I was in the middle of a match when the pain took over my body. I seized up on my broom and fell. When asked to describe it, Pomfrey looked horrified. She asked what I think of when the pain starts. I admitted I didn't know, so I left the infirmary with more questions. Where else better than the library to answer them? The pain grew worse every day. I stopped going to classes and hiding in the library. I didn't want anyone to see their savior practically dying. One day, I sat and thought about everyone I had lost. My father-nothing but the regret of loss. My mother-nothing except the same regret. Remus-the last father figure I could ever have. Dumbledore-I could have cared less. But you, oh Merlin, you. When I thought of you, my whole body sung. All the good times we had and the memories we shared trampled through my mind. But then came the pain, the loss of you. It was as if your memory was squeezing the life from my heart. I didn't understand it. I was so confused. How could my own godfather be my mate? I couldn't see it, but then I thought of Ginny and Cho, and every other person who wanted me for my fame. You had the wrong type of fame, but you already have the fortune. If there was ever someone who could just see me for me, it would be one of you two. And Sirius, you were it. You're the one Merlin chose to be stuck with me. I'd apologize, but I'm not even sorry." He finished with a wicked smirk. Sirius stood from the chair, expression dark and heavy. He slowly sauntered up to the raven, bright eyes staring the teen down. Like a vice grip, Sirius' arms wrap around his lanky frame and held him tight against his chest.

"That's the short version, censored and such?" Harry nodded, biting his lip.

"I can't even imagine what you left out." The younger raven wound his arms around his godfather to return the hug. Remus finished his tea and placed his and Sirius' cups in the empty sink before clearing his throat.

"I agree. As much as I'd love for you two to get acquainted in my kitchen, I believe we're all in need of rest. I know Harry has to be exhausted." The two pulled apart laughing slightly, followed Remus back into the living area and up to the next floor. He pointed to the first room on the right.

"That'll be your room, Harry. At least until you two—well, grow more attached. Sirius, your room is directly across the hall. My room in at the far end to the left if either of you find yourselves needing my assistance." He turned his body to face the teen. Placing his hands on the younger's shoulders, he drew him in for a hug.

"It's still odd that you're not the fifteen year old lad I'm used to, but this seems to make a more interesting life than you already have—or should I say had?" He chuckled at his joke for a moment.

"It will be awkward, but we'll make it work. Nineteen or not, you're still my cub." Harry laughed softly, pulling back from the werewolf. He thanked Remus profusely. Remus refused to accept his gratitude, claiming it wasn't necessary. The tawny haired man waved both dark haired men off, leaving them to stand in the hallway. As Remus' door clicked shut, an pregnant bubble of silence lingered in the air.

"So, good night?" Harry said, nearly asking if it was alright to part. Sirius nodded, pushing himself forth to gather the teen in his arms again. His lean body fit so well against his own. The sinewy muscle felt perfect aligned with his newly gained, hardened muscle. Glancing down, almond-shaped emeralds blinked up behind thick lashes. Sirius caught the sight of plush pink lips. The beautifully peeked cupid's bow of soft flesh looked so tempting. Harry felt Sirius' warm breath ghosting his cheek. Tilting his head up, Harry met metallic pools.

They felt the pull, the desire burning in their chests for attachment. Both moved in a similar fashion, brushing parted lips with an antagonizing soft pressure. It was neither passionate nor desperate, only an mutual understanding of their need. Sirius pulled away, nipping at the teen's lips, and Harry pushed forward, demanding more.

 


	4. Parting Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so yeah....enjoy!

Sirius soon found himself begin pushed back, feet shuffling to steady himself as his mate pounced. Harry shifted his mouth from Sirius' lips to his neck, placing open mouthed kisses along the pale column. Pulling back slightly, the younger sank his teeth into the other's neck, putting only enough pressure to cause a response. At the sharp bite, Sirius snapped his head down to look at his mate. Harry lapped at the bite before stepping away and leaving Sirius' arms empty.

"I guess this is good night, Sirius." Said man watched the wicked smirk stretch over Harry's face. A challenge, eh?

With a growl, Sirius lunged forward, grabbing Harry's hips and slamming his back into the opposite wall. Instinctively, Harry barred his neck, longing for the sharp sting of marking. Instead, Sirius nuzzled his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. Harry squirmed. No, this would not do. He wanted to be marked, claimed as a bond mate to be. Grinding his hips, he emitted a low whine of frustration.

"Be patient, love. You'll get what you want." Sirius said, wedging a knee between Harry's legs. The younger gasped. He had fantasized what it might have felt like if Sirius had been alive during his time. There had been many nights spent alone and several mornings paired with cold showers. Sirius ground his knee up, pulling a gasp from the teen.

"Shit, Siri." The older gave a wolfish grin, hiking one of Harry's legs over his hip and pressing himself forward. Harry pulled his other leg up so that he was braced between Sirius' body and the wall. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and rolled his hips. Another growl from Sirius met his ears.

Sirius angled Harry's hips to meet his head on before rutting against him. Harry moaned, fingers diving into wiry curls and tugging. He latched his mouth to his younger mate's neck, sucking and bruising the skin, barely even nicking the skin with his teeth. Harry keened in annoyance. The younger fell into rhythm with Sirius' upward thrusting, rolling his hips against the motion. He curled his fingers into the dark locks , pulling them tight as they moved faster. Sirius ran his tongue down to Harry's collarbone, sucking the prominent points to leave angry red marks. His hands dug harder into Harry's lithe waist, surely hard enough to leave bruises in the morning.

"Fuck Siri, I'm so close." Harry purred, rolling his hips faster and arching his back against the wall. He felt Sirius smile against his neck.

"I am too. Come with me." Sirius' hot breath washed over his mate's skin, causing goosebumps to rise in his wake. A short moment more of frantic rutting had Harry arching his back, throwing his head against the wall, and barring his neck to Sirius as he muffled a moan. Sirius bent down as his own climax hit him, picking the beautiful curve of Harry's neck between his teeth and clamping down. Harry wasn't sure what pushed him over, the sharp bite or the sensation of magic flooding his body as the mating bond spread open.

Sirius lapped the mark as Harry came down from his high, falling limp in his arms. Once they had caught their breaths, Sirius cupped the underside of Harry's rear and pushed the door to the younger's room open. He gently dropped the teen to his bed, flicking his wrist with a murmured cleansing charm. Harry shivered, but curled onto his side, back facing his mate. The animagus placed a hand on Harry's hip, leaning over and kissing the younger raven's temple.

"Good night, Harry." With that, Sirius pulled a quilt from the end of the bed over Harry's slender frame and closed the door.

…...

**It hurt.**

**Piercing, searing, white hot fire dancing down his spine. Every cell in his body was burning. His mouth opened in a scream, but not a sound came out. His back arched against a cold surface, sharp edges prodding his shoulder bones.**

_You let them die, Potter._

**His eyes shot around the empty space, searching for the voice's source.**

_Everything is your fault._

**The pain renewed itself, biting into his vulnerable flesh. Suddenly, green eyes were staring down at him. They were wide, unfocused, and glossed over with death. Flame red hair draped across his face. He could feel the dry texture sweeping his skin and its dirt scent. A weight fell upon him. It was a body, a young woman's body. With red hair. And green eyes.**

_You killed your mother._

**He shoved the weight off of him, rolling away while screaming silently in pain. Another body landed with a thump next to him, this one being the mirror image of himself.**

_You killed your father._

**He glanced over the body next to him and pushed himself away in a hurry. Another thump landed behind him. This one had shaggy, curled back hair and goatee. His eyes were open, a lifeless blue-gray staring through him. Another heavy thump. A long body with tawny, gray streaked hair and a line of scars running over his closed eye.**

**No. No. God, no. Please, god, no.**

_You killed everyone. Everything is your fault._

Harry shot up from the bed with a scream, turning to his back and failing to find bed. He fought with the quilt as he fell to the floor. The quilt was tangled between his legs and stuck under his arm. He sucked in gasping breaths, staring up at the ceiling while he willed his heart to slow.

Once his heart wasn't hammering against his chest, he pushed his body from the wooden floor and stood. The cold air wrapped around his sweat-washed body. In all honesty, he really shouldn't be surprised. Voldemort was alive here. He hadn't thought about it last night and allowed his occlumency shields to fall. His hand carded through his hair. Harry threw the quilt back over his bed and grabbed a clean towel from the desk by the door. A shower would do him good.

After his shower, he dressed in light washed jeans and a charcoal gray v-neck. He banished the towel and made tracks to the kitchen. The idea of food wasn't pleasant. Instead, he settled for a quick cup of tea.

Voldemort.

The snake-faced bastard was alive here. Meaning, he needed to find the horcruxes once more, but this time without Hermione and Ron. He looked down into his tea, sighing at the milky hazel color. Sipping from the cup, he felt his stomach twist again.

That meant he had to infiltrate the Ministry alone and face Umbridge alone, break into Gringotts alone, retrieve the diadem intact this time, and kill Nagini alone. The piece of soul that had been inside of him was already gone as well as the diary. There were only four left to collect. Pushing away from the table, he left his cup to grow cold.

All of it meant he had to go back to Hogwarts. He needed to get Godric's sword from the Sorting hat again. But how could he leave? It was unlikely that Remus would let him go alone this time. He had fought before and only backed down when Harry mentioned that Hermione and Ron were going along. Now, he had to go alone. Remus wouldn't back down this time. And how could escape Sirius' watchful eye? They were mates that hadn't consummated their bond yet. His neck stung. Raising his hand, he ran his fingers along to subtle divots left from Sirius' teeth. A small smile crept over his face before falling flat.

With the mark, Sirius wouldn't let him out of his sight. Harry was marked, but not claimed. The mark made their bond open and, as alpha, Sirius would stand at every corner watching for even if the dust was falling the wrong way. There was no way in hell he could get out. Glancing back at the table, he looked down into his tea. He had three choices.

He could hunt with Sirius and Remus. Like most situations, the risk always increased when more people were involved. Now, they were both extremely skilled wizards. There was no question about that. They could easily help him throw down against some Death Eaters any day. But the last time he had put Sirius in a tight spot, his godfather didn't make it out alive. He couldn't risk that. He wouldn't be able to live with losing Sirius a second time.

He could tell them he was hunting. Oh yes, because that would go over so well. It'd wind up like the first scenario. But he couldn't risk them. What excuse could he use? Well, Remus is a werewolf and Harry knew that he wouldn't want either of the men around him during transformations. Sirius wouldn't be allowed in half of the places they needed because he'd technically still a wanted convict.

Or he could leave. Just up and split, leaving them to guess if he would be alright. He'd write a short note and tell them he had to do this, any questions could go to Dumbledore. Harry lifted the tea cup and placed it in the sink. He watched as the cup was magically cleaned and set in the drain board. With a sigh, he turned to the doorway. Thinking about it, he only had two choices. Either put Remus' and Sirius' life in danger or run before they could catch him. A smile tugged at his lips.

He only had one choice.

…...

"So, you're leaving them? Alone? No explanation?" Snape asked, staring at the teen lounging on the corner of his desk.

"I left them a note. It's brief, but if they have questions then they can ask Dumbledore. You know as well as I do that I need to find the horcruxes or this war won't end." Harry slipped from the desk and turned to face his old professor.

"I just can't risk them. I've been in a world where they don't exist and I can't do it again." Snape nodded, dropping his pen and standing.

"But what happens if they decide you go after you?" He asked, suddenly concerned for the teen.

"That's why I came to you. I asked them not to follow me, not to try to find me. I'll be under a notice-me-not charm anyways, but I'm asking you to please don't let them follow me. They need to trust me with this. I will come back. I have to come back. And I need you to help me." Severus took a step back, leaning back against the front of his desk.

"I never thought the day would come that a Potter would ask me for help." Harry scrunched his nose at this, looking away.

"I like the Severus of my time more. He was still an ass, but he didn't see me as my father. I wish you wouldn't either. We had nice friendship. Never mind, Snape. I'll just ask Poppy to sedate them." The young savior spat, turning on his heel to the door.

"Potter...Harry, wait." The teen stopped, glancing back to the potions professor.

"I'll do it. You're right. I won't ever forgive James, but that doesn't mean I have to take my anger out on you." Harry smirked.

"Don't worry, Sev. I'll still be plenty trouble to piss you off. Thank you." He waved his hand and left, making his way to the headmaster's office.

"Oh, I have no doubts, brat. Be safe on your journey."

…...

A soft knock on the door interrupted his meeting with Minerva.

"Come in." He beckoned. In stepped Harry, a determined expression on his face.

"How can I help you, my boy?" The teen didn't even bother to sit. Instead, he moved to the fireplace and grabbed a fistful of floo powder.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to hunt the horcruxes." Dumbledore shot up from his chair.

"Alone? Harry, I know that you've done it before, but I imagined you had help." Harry sighed, stepping into fireplace.

"I did, but the terms aren't the same this time around. You know as well as I about the ring that will soon be on your finger. Riddle's diary and the piece in me have both been destroyed. That leaves Slytherin's locket, Huffpuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Nagini. There are only two outside I can retrieve right now. Nagini has to wait. I will be back though, but you need to field both Remus and Sirius. They won't be very happy about any of this. I'll try not to take too long. Good bye, Dumbledore." With that, the raven threw down the floo powder with a shout of Diagon Alley. Dumbledore didn't have the time to even open his mouth. The teen was gone.

"We can only hope the items are where he believes they are." He said to Fawkes, sinking back into his chair. Minerva hadn't said a word. Her eyes were stuck on the floor.

"Minerva, are you alright?" She nodded, lookin up to face him.

"That boy has suffered greatly and he still fights. I don't know whether to be proud of his determination or upset that he won't let someone help him." Albus nodded in agreement.

"I must admit, I was shocked when he arrived. No one in the Order believed him to live after the final battle with Voldemort. I know the prophecy and still didn't believe it. But there he was, standing in my office drenched in dried blood. A man hardened by war and hardship. I can only hope he wins again." Minerva turned her nose up, standing from her chair and moving to the window.

"He will, Albus, I have no doubt."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for this! Thanks for reading. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I'll see you soon!!


	5. The Hunt Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the long wait. As a thank you for being so patient, two chapters are being added. Thanks again for reading.

Remus was sitting calmly at the table with the Daily Prophet spread out before him. Sipping his tea, he flipped the page. Oh, Puddlemore United was doing well.

"Remus? Remus!" The werewolf darted from the table and into the living area, stopping at the stairs as Sirius made his way down, half falling against the banister.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" He pulled his friend down the remaining stairs and had him sit on the sofa.

"He's gone." He said, staring down at his hands.

"He who? Harry?" The raven nodded, sending his twisted locks into a frenzy.

"Yes. I put him to bed last night and went to my room. When I woke, I went to see him, but his room was empty. I thought he'd be down here, but then I saw a note. He went searching for something. He didn't say what, just that he'd be gone for a week or two." Sirius explained, standing and pacing the room.

"Let me see the note, Sirius." The animagus handed him the note he had crumpled in his hand.

_Sirius and Remus,_

_I know I've just arrived, but there are a few things I need to find. I won't be gone long. You won't even miss me. If you need to, ask Dumbledore._

_I love you both._

_-Harry_

"I see. Well then, we'll be stopping in with Albus." Sirius snarled as he stormed over to the fireplace.

"You're damn right we will."

…...

"Where the hell did he go?" Sirius demanded, bursting into the room with Remus just steps behind him. Dumbledore hardly flinched as his door slammed into the wall. He glanced up, then back at Severus. The potions master sighed, letting his hand rub his eyes before standing.

"What are you on about now, mutt?" Sirius growled and would have lunged if it weren't for Remus holding back his shoulders.

"Sirius, calm yourself. Hello Albus, Severus." The tawny haired man dragged his friend to an empty chair, pushing him down and taking a seat on the arm.

"We seem to have missed Harry as he left. I'm sure you are aware he's not only left, but where he's gone to." A gleam flashed over the gentle man's eyes. He wasn't playing games. He would fight if he needed to, his politeness was only a formality.

"Ah yes, he did in fact see me before he went off. I don't, however, know where he has gone." He admitted, looking over to the fireplace.

"He said Diagon Alley, but I'm sure that he was not there for long." Remus nodded in understanding.

"But you know what he is after, don't you?" At this, Albus shrunk in his seat.

"I am very aware of what he is chasing. I also know that you wish to know at well." Severus paused on his way back from the door.

"You think it wise to tell them?" Albus shrugged at the dark haired man.

"What truly makes a decision wise is our own judgment of the situation, Severus. Remus, Sirius, Voldemort soul survived because he created horcruxes. They are created by fragmenting your soul and placing the pieces into objects. Therefore, if killed, your soul still lives on Earth. You're only missing a body. At this point in time, Voldemort is a fence topic. Some believed Harry was lying when he said Voldemort is back. I assure you, Harry isn't. There has never been a reason for Harry to lie, and Voldemort's revival is definitely not a reason to start. The only way for Harry to defeat Voldemort is if he collects the horcruxes and destroys them, thus freeing and destroying the soul within. Without a body to be in, the soul dies." He explained. Sirius adjusted himself to sitting with his elbows on his knees.

"Harry told us something about the horcruxes, nothing specific though. He told us there are seven?" Black asked.

"There were seven in total, but there are five left. Harry destroyed Riddle's diary in his second year. What most fail to see is that Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him." At the expression the mens' faces, he gestured with his hands for them to calm themselves.

"He has assured me that particular one is no more, as I guess he destroyed it in his time." They nodded, still tense at the topic.

"Harry is searching for two at the moment, Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's locket. I don't know where they are or if Harry knows exactly where they are at this point in time. I guessed that he had help collecting them, and was right. I assumed it were Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley that accompanied him. I can only hope he has someone to help him." Dumbledore looked down to his hands. Silence passed over the room, but was short lived when a knocking sounded from the door. In stepped McGonagall.

"Please, Minerva, take a seat. I have something to inform all of you." The transfiguration professor did as instructed, taking the free arm chair next to Sirius. Dumbledore met her eyes as he spoke.

"I will be leaving for a brief amount of time." She blanched.

"Where are you going, Albus? For how long? If the Dark Lord is on the rise, the Order will need you now the most." The elderly wizard gave a curt nod.

"I am aware of the situation, but I must assist Harry. There is one item he does not know the location of and I am responsible for it. It will not take long, I have been planning to leave for it this summer. I am hoping to be back not long after Harry, if not before he returns. As deputy headmistress, you must keep reign over Hogwarts, Minerva." She didn't question his orders, only straightened her back.

"I accepted the position knowing a time like this would come. I wish you a safe journey, Albus. When will you be leaving?"

"After tonight's dinner. I will inform the students of my leave and your temporary title." Severus stared at him hard.

"If you'd excuse us, I need to talk with Severus alone." Minerva stood and left, robes moving like water over the floor. Remus gave him a nod and waited for Sirius to stand. The werewolf waved his hand to the potions master before pushing his friend out of the office and closing the door behind him.

"What is it, Albus? What are you going for?" The elderly wizard sighed.

"Gaunt's ring. It is a horcrux, from even Harry's mentioning, I must recover. If you remember, Harry also mentioned I die from the ring. Assuming that I destroyed the horcrux inside the jewel, the ring is cursed, Severus. It will slowly kill me over the progression of four to six months. When the time comes, I need you to kill me." Severus' eyes shot open.

"No, Albus, I can't—I," Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him.

"It will cement your position in any case of suspicion that might rise. I would rather it be you, Severus. Harry already knows this. He has lived this. The Order would jump at the plan, but you must trust Harry to help you. He has always been a resourceful young man. When the time comes, please trust him. You'll need him as much as he'll need you. Please, Severus." The potions professor gave him a curt nod and a small, watery smile. So many years behind one request, all the betrayal meant nothing at this point.

"Fine, Albus. I simply wish it didn't have to go this way." The elder wizard rose from his seat and gestured with his hand.

"Some sacrifices are for the better, especially in times of war. When that war comes, Harry will take his place as this army's leader. He has faced many trials as a child and has grown into a respectable and powerful wizard. I only hope that he comes back in good spirit from his journey." The potions master sighed in disappointment, there would be no way to convince him otherwise. There was a sudden thud behind the office door. Severus made his way to the door at the sound of a request for someone to "shut their damned mouth."

"Leave them, Severus." The dark haired man gave him a glance.

"You knew they were there? Of course you did, what am I saying? Why did you not let them stay then?" The grayed wizard smirked and turned to Fawkes, running fingers in the bird's feathers. An amused smile slipped over his features.

"No harm in a little fun. Good night, Severus." Said man gave him a slight bow and left, tearing open the door only for Sirius to land his cheek on the floor. The animagus made no sounds of complaints, only stood and nodded to Dumbledore.

"Protect him, Sirius. Heal him. Love him. He needs you and you need him. And try not to kill Remus with stress. I do not know when Harry will be back." Sirius nodded again and held a hand out to Severus.

"I'm a right bastard to you, and I won't stop, but I still want to thank you. Never think I don't appreciate what you do and have done." Shocked, Severus stuck out his hand as well. The two men grabbed each others wrists.

"I don't expect you to, Black. I suppose I should apologize for believing you were a murderer." Sirius gave him a small smile.

"You don't need to. I almost believed it in Azkaban as well." He felt Remus lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Seems as if we'll be in this together. Let's try to make it bearable at least." The werewolf said, a broad smile across his face.

"With Harry." Sirius put in. The two men gave him a nod.

"With Harry." They agreed.

…...

A week later had Harry facing down Bellatrix in Lestrange Manor. She hadn't placed the cup in her vault yet. He a had just taken it from the wardrobe in her room. It was simply sitting under a stack neatly folded stocking, no protection whatsoever. And he wasn't even surprised. Bella's head didn't exactly sit square on her shoulders. Harry shrunk it and stuffed it in his pocket.

Harry spat the blood from his mouth, wiping the rest with the back of his hand. He tightened his grip on his wand and rolled out of the way just in time to miss a severing hex.

"Play with me, Potter! Come avenge your death, James!" Bellatrix shouted. Harry paid no mind to her confusion. She rarely made sense anyways, so understanding which was Harry or James didn't matter. He gasped as standing pulled his split side and felt the warm blood flooding down once more. He needed to finished this quickly.

He said nothing as he lunged at the woman, taking her by the shoulders and sending them through the banister and to the floor of the main foyer. She scream and pitched a fit, struggling as they fell. Her twisting landed her on the bottom when they hit the floor. A sickening snap sounded as a final screech ripped from her throat. With the remaining power she had, she jabbed her wand into his midsection,  _diffindo_  on the tip of her tongue. He tried to move, but was to slow from blood loss. The hex ripped a gash across his midsection. Bellatrix laughed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"They'll find us, Potter. They will find you and they will kill you again." His limbs fell heavy next to her, blood still leaking from his side and now his stomach. No, they wouldn't find him.

He reached a hand into the pocket of his jeans, fingers dancing passed the shrunken cup, to find the rounded cut of quartz. Pulling it out, he pressed the stone to his lips and whispered "prongs." There was a tight squeeze surrounding him and, suddenly, the manor was gone. Instead, a deserted scene of fallen rubble and darkened sky took its place.

"Godric's Hallow." He wheezed out, trying to fight the darkness edging his vision and failing. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. At least here had a disillusionment charm and would be the last place for Sirius and Remus to look.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_ ," Harry whispered, hand splayed out over the gaping wound. He watched as the skin knitted back together, leaving a thin scar behind. Flicking his hand, the drying blood scrubbed itself away. He moved his hand to the other wound on his side, healed, and removed the drying blood as well. The raven sighed, letting his hand drop back to the ground. The weight in his pocket was comforting. He had Hufflepuff's cup. Now, all he needed was Slytherin's locket. After seeing Kreature, he knew Umbridge already had it.

Next stop, the Ministry of Magic.

…...

"When do you think he'll be back?" Remus gave up reading the paper. This was the fifth time in ten minutes Sirius had asked a question in relation to Harry.

"I don't know, padfoot. I'd guess not too long after Albus returns, maybe even before." His answer didn't sit well with the dark haired man. He looked down at the headline again.

 _'Lestrange Found Dead!'_ From what Snape had said, the Dark Lord wasn't in much of the mood for murder at the moment. He was sitting back and collecting his minions, preparing for war by gathering all the Death Eaters he could. He needed them alive to fight off the light. The Dark Lord was just as surprised when Bellatrix had been found dead by her husband and brother, spine cracked and lying in the foyer of their manor. Sirius cleared his throat. Glancing up, he caught the blue-gray eyes.

"Do you think it was Harry?" He asked softly, gesturing to the paper. Remus hated to think about it, but it was possible.

"I don't know, Sirius. It's possible. He's quite the wizard now, capable of anything really." He admitted, staring down at the rug. Sirius stood from his slouched position on the sofa and wandered to the window.

"Do you think he's alright?" Remus smiled at the back of his friend's head.

"I think he's doing just fine." Sirius turned to him, brows furrowed.

"You really think so?" The werewolf smirked, folding the paper and tossing it in the fireplace. He flicked his wrist for a wandless  _incendio_.

"I really do. He'll be back soon, Sirius. Be patient." The raven flashed him an indignant look, huffing and throwing up his arms.

"You have your mate, Moony. Tonks is here and you see her just about every day, plus we all know you already claimed her." Remus' mouth gaped, cheeks a brighter red than any tomato he'd ever seen. Sirius continued.

"Don't waste your breath denying it, Remus. But I haven't claimed Harry, I only marked him as an intended mate. No one knows of the soul mate bond, so someone can still trying to mate him. It could be someone bigger, stronger. They could force him. Remus, there's no one to protect him." The tawny haired man laughed and pushed himself up from his chair.

"Sirius, this is the same young man that faced down the Dark Lord and you think he needs someone to protect him? He'll be fine. Stop worrying." The animagus shot him a disgruntled expression, scrunching his nose.

"Don't remind me. Am I supposed to find comfort in two teenagers helping him? I wasn't there, you weren't there. We were both dead, Remus! And even then, it was him and the Dark Lord pitted against one another. And even now, he's out there alone this time. I know he'll be back, but it doesn't stop me from worrying, Moony." Remus nodded in understanding. Of course, he was worried too. The thought of Harry not returning had crossed his mind, several times now.

"Sirius, don't you think I'm worried as well? No, I'm not his mate, but I believe the title godfather is now rightfully mine, don't you agree? I care about his safety nearly as much as you." Padfoot averted his eyes.

"You're right. I can't possibly be considered his godfather if I'm his mate. It wouldn't be appropriate. I'm sorry, it's just—," Remus waved his apology off.

"Do not fret, my friend. He will be back and we will be waiting for him."

…...

"Adam?" Harry asked, searching the small, cluttered shop. He swatted the falling cobwebs as he made his way to door in the door in the back. As he turned behind the last shelf, he dodged the stunning hex aimed at him.

"Damn it, Adam. It's Harry." The door cracked open, a pale face peeking out. A curly brown mop fell in a twisted mess over his dark eyes. Harry nearly growled in annoyance. The man was twenty four, but looked sixteen. His cheeks were slightly rounded and smooth, not a single hair daring to grow or even show stubble. Adam's dark eyes were wide and innocent, eyebrows in a natural questioning arching. It had been quite the time when they first met. A simple slip up in the Chamber of Secrets in his sixth year made for trouble. Falling in a trap set by Salazar himself, death was so close that Harry welcomed it. However, when he woke, he was lying next to a a curly haired stranger. He laughed, jested about Salazar being a prankster. From then on, Adam made a habit of stopping in, just checking to make sure Harry wasn't walking to his death, well besides when he was supposed to. Adam had seen a world where Harry died or was defeated. It wasn't pleasant in any way.

"Harry? What are you—it's 1995, what the hell are you doing here? I mean, obviously you existed during this time, but you were what...15? Well, you sure as hell aren't now! What happened? Did you use a time-turner? Why? Who has seen you? You're not disguised or anything, no polyjuice or notice-me-not. The hell are you doing here?" Harry kept his mouth shut the entire time Adam spoke. He knew better than to waste his breath trying to stop him. Adam was a time traveler, so his natural curiosity was endless. He dedicated his entire life to walking through the years, wondering and watching the world move around him while he forever remained a constant, always asking 'What if?'

"I don't know exactly what happened, Adam. It was 1999 and I had literally just defeated Voldemort. I was so exhausted that I fell to the ground and felt my conscious slipping. I was cursing Dumbledore one minute, and the next, I felt like I was being squeezed through a straw. Then, a fifteen year old Ron was waking me for breakfast." The older man pulled back the door and waved Harry in. The room was cluttered with wire racks and shelving filled with antiques and unnamed discoveries from his travels. Adam sank into the chair behind the desk, wild eyes fluttering over the spread of diagrams and papers over the surface.

"And nothing strange happened before?" Harry shook his head, gazing at the floating hippogriff's eyes in the jar next to him with disgust. When the pupil suddenly turned to face him, the raven flinched and quickly moved across the room to study the dusty books lining the shelves.

"No. As you know, I had been training for war and dealing with Ron and Hermione. Oh, and the whole Sirius thing." Adam grunted, leaning back in his chair. He took a moment to study Harry. It was one of the times that Adam actually appeared his age. The lines of worry creasing his forehead and extensive knowledge breaking free from what ever barriers he had set in his mind as he looked Harry up and down.

"Maybe that's it though. You lived out a life full of hate and hardship, so you were sent back to make it something better." Harry shot him a curious look, arching a brow.

"Really, and why would that be?" Adam gave him a knowing smirk.

"Well, as you know, a time traveler is no stranger to Fate. Oh, and what a glorious woman she is. She's very kind, but callous when she need be. I think that she smiled upon you for what you've done, for what you were sentenced to do." Adam glanced back down at his papers.

"Woman? You mean fate is an actual person? The whole fate, destiny, hope...they're all people?' Adam chuckled, letting his eyes wander back to Harry's.

"Just Fate and Destiny. I'd forgotten you weren't aware. They're twins, Fate and Destiny. I, personally, don't see much of Destiny. She's busy controlling the world and such, not just people. Fate mostly dabbles with living things. I was born in the very distant future, like you know, a world where you died as a child. She's the one that found me, told me I was meant to hold great wisdom and gave me my power. Since then, I've been traveling through time not only on whim, but also on assignment. She's the one that told me to save you." Harry nodded, taking the information readily.

"So you think she decided one day that I would what...be rewarded for my struggle?" Adam bit his lip and looked away.

"No, that's not it. You know, don't you? What would have happened if she didn't send me back in time, Adam?" The other man sighed, leaning his elbows onto the desk. He pushed his hands into his curls

"Harry, you know I can't tell you everything. Time traveling is a—," Harry waved off his explanation.

"Very sensitive art filled with open-ended questions and who knows what else. I know, Adam. But she's already sent me back, I don't see the harm in know now." Adam gazed up at him.

"Alright. If she hadn't sent you back, you would have been picked up by an Order member and taken to the infirmary. There, it would be found you could no longer do large amount of magic, nothing more than a first year's ability. As years went on, you found out what Dumbledore had done by sending away your mate. You let no one near you and grew extremely bitter. You made an army of all those wronged by the magical world, muggles, squibs, half-bloods, and pure bloods alike. You were all so angry. And the worse part, no one could stop you. The world spun. You were the new Dark Lord because Dumbledore had used everyone you grew to love as pawns for 'the better.' His mistake cost the entire Wizarding World." Harry leaned back against the wall.

"I turned into Voldemort." Adam shot up from his chair, immediately sensing Harry's self-destructive tone.

"You could have been, but you aren't. You have Sirius now, Harry. Everyone you love is alive and well. And you can keep it that way." The raven closed his eyes and sighed.

"What happens if I don't?" Adam snapped his mouth closed and shook his head.

"I can't tell you, Harry. It's your choice. I can only watch what happens." Harry reached out for Adam, drawing him into a hug. Adam stood stiff, still not used to affection. Hesitantly, he lifted his arms and gently held the teen to him. Harry smiled at this.

"I'm sorry I asked, Adam, but I had to know what would have happened. The only person I thought to know would be you. I'm glad to have caught you." The time traveler nodded as Harry pulled away. Adam kept his arms up for a short moment, not exactly wanting the contact to fade. Time traveling was a lonely profession.

"No, it's fine. Questions are always hard to answer, especially when they involve people we care about. I know how hard it can be, such curiosity about all the what if and would be questions. I have the absolute pleasure of being able to live in the past and future, but the curse of not being able to share it." Adam admitted with a forced smile.

"I have to go. I need to get something from the Ministry." Disappointment flashed in Adam's eyes.

"I'll be back, Adam. I'm sure you're not done with me yet." The older man laughed, scrunching his nose in delight.

"Nope, not yet. I think you've got a few more good runs in you." Adam walked him the front of the shop, smiling.

"You'll promise to be careful at least?" The raven haired teen gave him a wolfish grin.

"You know I can't, but I do promise to see you soon. I'll pop in after I'm done and bring you with me to Remus'. I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Sirius would love to meet the guy that spent three years following you around and during the first six months had to save you from doing attention grabbing stunts." Harry flipped him the bird as he turned to the street.

"I had questions and I was going to make you answer them, you prat." He heard Adam's laugh as he walked off. Harry could see the Ministry building's roof in the distance. One more, then he could stop by Hogwarts on his way back."


	6. Four Down, Three to Go

He was wrong.

Oh Merlin, was he ever wrong. If Hermione were here, she'd be lecturing his ears off, reminding him of why he was wrong and how he should have realized this. How the hell did he let this happen? He's been through the war, he's defeated the Dark Lord twice before, he was known for quick thinking, how did he make such an absent minded mistake?

Harry snarled at himself, bucking his body against the chair's frame. The thick ropes binding him didn't budge, even the chair was stuck to the floor. With a heavy sigh, Harry dropped his head over the back of the chair. He was stuck.

No. He wasn't just stuck, he was stuck without a chance of escape for once. He was on his own, alone and powerless. Sure, he was a powerful wizard...but he didn't have his wand. Sure, he excelled at wandless magic...but not when there were wards against his specific magical signature. Sure, he was physically fit...but even he couldn't rip through rope.

He wasn't even sure how long he'd been there. Going to the ministry was a mistake. He should have seen it coming. Yes, Umbridge had the necklace when he'd gone to retrieve it, but she wouldn't have it now. Thinking it over, Kreacher should still have it. He'd have to shoot to Grimmauld Place. There was also no doubt that Voldemort knew Harry was the one who had killed Bellatrix. He'd be able to plainly see why if he went looking. Surely, if he were smart enough, Voldemort would be planning some type of preventative measure for his horcruxes.

Then again, he  _was_  defeated by an infant.

Harry had triggered a small trap in Umbridge's office. Even with all his training, there was always something that just didn't click, a small trip string in this case. She'd been back at the ministry for roughly three weeks now that Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts. It was more than enough time to set up new protections. The trap hadn't been there before, so how would he had known about it? It was so stupid. He was in such a rush to get the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort that he didn't even think the locations might be different. Harry Potter and "thinking things through" just didn't belong together in a sentence.

The moment he opened he left bottom door, barbed rope flung out and coiled around his upper body, trapping his arms across his chest. The twine had thorns laced with a dreamless sleep potion. It didn't take long for his already exhausted body to surrender. He had moments of in and out of consciousness. There were quick movements, shadowed figures, but nothing clear on what was going on before everything was dark once more. The next thing he knew was the searing pain of being dosed with salt water. It were as if the droplets sealed themselves into every single little puncture and healing wound. It was quick to see that one, he wasn't going to be escaping anytime soon. Two, Umbridge was definitely in ties with the Death Eaters considering how many were scattered about the small room leering over his agony. And three, he'd have some interesting new scars if he ever made it out.

"I want to ask how, but I'm honestly not curious enough." A woman's voice cut through his thoughts. Sucking in a deep breath, Harry lifted his head and glared at the putrid woman in pink. She was dressed in the same damned pink blazer and matching pink tweed skirt, her hair spelled into some kind of brown cloud around her head and small pink heels irritatingly clacking across the floor. A tight smile flickered over her face as twisted humor shone in her eyes. Waving her hand, she dismissed the small group of Death Eaters. Harry watched as they filed out the door in a single line.

"I seem to be more enthusiastic that you're sitting here, trapped and ready for delivery. All you need is a bow." Umbridge sneered. Harry clenched his hands, dying to be free. This wasn't going to end while by any means. There was no doubt that Voldemort knew of Bellatrix's death by now and that he would be furious. If he also knew that Harry was hunting his horcruxes, well, then he was a bit screwed. His only hope was that she didn't inform the Dark Lord of his presences yet, that she was waiting to make a dramatic announcement, then he'd be royally screwed because bad old Tom was one hell of an entertainer.

Heavy foot steps sounded from down the hall. Two bulky figures stepped into the room in dark robes and easily recognizable Death Eater masks. Harry didn't know whether to ask what took so long or scream in delight. Instead, he clamped down on his bottom lip hard enough to break skin and stared. He watched her lips turn upward in an ugly snarl. Twirling herself about face, she slid the wand out from her sleeve and gripped it. With a simple flick and smile, the spell fell free, easy as greeting an old friend.

" _Crucio._ " Harry's entire body went ramrod straight, bracing his back against the chair and planting his feet firmly on the floor. Blood leaked from his lip into his mouth, pooling under his tongue as he clenched his teeth in an effort to stay quiet. He had faced worse. He could sit through a few cruciatus curses. Apparently, Umbridge wasn't interested in his silence. Turning on her heels, she released the curse, marched up to his chair, and leaned over him. She came face to face with him, hands clutching the chair arms.

"I would have thought your last punishment would have been enough to stop your trouble making, but I suppose I was wrong. It seems you've gone for more extravagant trouble. You're meddling in the wrong pool, Potter." Her breath washed over his face. He bit his tongue, not wanting to say anything to set her off. She didn't have the necklace...yet, at least. She wasn't worth the time. Harry knew he needed to get out. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort was here and he didn't have anything to save him from the killing curse this time. Harry swallowed audibly.

Umbridge extracted herself from his personal bubble and walked away. With muttered words to the cloaked Death Eaters by the door, the horrendous woman in pink was gone. An inaudible sigh fell from his lips. He kept himself in a tight line in case his memory was wrong. He couldn't make a mistake involving another person. The man on the right sauntered up first, circling him once before settling into a hawk-like position behind him. A large hand suddenly smacked the back of his head.

"You fool. Why in Merlin's name would you go to Umbridge? Didn't you get enough of her games when you were fifteen?" The voice hissed. A small smile spread over the young savior's lips. Yep, it was his favorite professor all right. Tilting his head back, he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think I've already gone over this in my head? I know where I need to be. I need to go now. I can't give them any time. I can't let this take any longer than it has already." The man behind him stared down, sadness tugging his grin at seeing the teen alive into a deep frown behind his mask. He raised his hand and gestured for his friend to come over.

"We'll take you to the Manor and get you on your way. If you would, Lucius?" The other man brought his hand out from underneath his cloak, presenting his cane. Severus easily did away with the binds. The second Harry was free, he shot to his feet and laid his hand over the cane's head. The potions master did the same. In an instant, the dark and dreary dungeon-like room was gone. Instead, it was replaced by walls lined with deep walnut shelving bursting at the seams with books and small trinkets. Expensive furniture spotted the room in matching wooden frames and rich, silk coverings. In the corner, a body bolted to its feet, snapping the book he had shut.

"Father?" The taller and broader of the two men turned to the younger teen, nodding.

"Draco, grab a pair of your uncle's jeans and a cotton shirt from the spare room. And please bring your black, hooded cloak." Lucius quickly ordered his son. Without hesitating, the blond teen was out of the room. Harry had moved in the opposite direction, his back facing them as he stretched.

"How long were you in there?" Severus asked, removing his mask and throwing his cloak on the back of the sofa. Malfoy did the same, moving across the room to fill three glasses with fire whiskey. Harry turned, but kept his head down.

"A day or two. Maybe. I'm not sure entirely. How long have I been gone?" Harry asked. Severs waltzed up to him and stop about a foot away. He dug around in the inner pocket of his robes for something. Thankfully, the dark haired man produced a thin line of wood. Harry gratefully took his wand back, grasping it firmly in his hands.

"Three weeks, more precisely, a week more than what your promised the mutt and the wolf." The man answered softly, fonder than any tone he'd ever heard before. A heavy breath left Harry's and finally glanced up at his once professor. Severus could barely keep his jaw from dropping. He managed to hide it with a tight sneer of disgust at the damage. While his face was relatively unscathed, the weeks without proper care had definitely taken a tool. Dark bags hung under his eyes, their color dulled. The gray pallor of his complexion was not healthy in any way. The dark growth of stubble spreading over his jaw only made the teen look worse for wear. His body on the other hand had small, inflamed puncture marks. While they had begun to heal, it was clear that a minor infection wasn't allowing them to seal properly, only soft scabbing that didn't protect the under flesh. There were three even slash marks across his abdomen, perfectly parallel. They were recent, but shallow. The clotting of the blood made it clear that it hadn't had the time to allow for infection yet. There was bruising, odd scratches, burns, and tears of clothing, but nothing life threatening. No doubt, to be left to the Dark Lord.

"Three weeks." He repeated, unable to hide the tremor in his voice. It took one week to hunt down Bellatrix. He needed her to get into Gringotts, but when he found the goblet at Lestrange manor, that didn't matter any more. A day later, he was trekking back to Diagon Alley on foot. The less magic he used, the better. And now, Severus was telling him he'd been away for three weeks? That meant he had spent the last week and a half in her hands, in a state of confusion and loss. What had he missed?

"Has anything happened in the last week?" Harry asked, turning away once more. The raven haired teen faked interest at a group of books, scanning the hard covers and tracing the gold scripted titles. Severus stared at his back, watching the slim shoulders fall in defeat, already expecting the worst, to hear about attacks and deaths.

"The Dark Lord is aware of your actions. He is planning an event for you, but we have not been informed of what it shall be. The Order has been alerted of this change and are planning their own defenses around what information we are given. Other than that, nothing has happened. The Dark Lord is still coming to his own skin after his recent resurrection. He is still weak." That seemed to please the teen. He turned on his heels with a small smile, but then downcast his eyes.

"I need to get back. I need him, Sev, but I need to finish this first. I can't let it go on. I can't lose everyone again. Not Sirius, not Remus, not you." Mentioning made his chest constrict painfully. He gasped slightly at the unexpected pain. It faded quickly. This was how it started. In about a week, it would be enough to leave him reeling on the ground. Considering he didn't know if it was a two-sided pain, he need to get back quickly.

"I'm going to fetch some healing salves so you can clean yourself up. Draco will be back in a moment with clothing." Severus explained, then removed himself from the room. It was becoming hard to be away from the teen. He couldn't handle it at the moment. Not the desire to stay and find out what their friendship built on. Not the want to have someone understand him. Not the absolute need to no longer feel alone. The amount of emotion behind Harry's words nearly floored Severus. The teen wasn't lying. There was no way Harry could possibly feel that way unless they had become friends. Potter as a friend, anyone else would think him hysterical. But at the same time, it was comforting in the least to know someone wanted him around. But they both had responsibilities to fulfill first. Harry watched him go with a frown before turning to the elder Malfoy.

"How is your family, Mr. Malfoy?" Thrown by the casualness of the question, Lucius didn't answer. Instead, he tossed back his own question.

"It's true then. You are from the future? Sent back in time?" Harry nodded to him, green eyes calm. The blond man waved his hand for Harry to be seated.

"Can you talk about the future?" He asked. Harry nodded once more.

"Yes. The time line I'm from no longer exists. The moment Ronald Weasley woke me that morning was the moment my time line stopped and took over this one. It's not unlike a parallel universe, except that the Harry here and myself were one in the same. His life was moving the same speed as mine, but at different times. What do you want to know?" He replied. Lucius kept his face expressionless, simply moving back in the chair to cross his legs.

"What happens to my family after this year?" Harry couldn't say he didn't expect that. Quite frankly, anything else would have surprised him.

"During my sixth year, Voldemort marks your son. He doesn't want to be a Death Eater, nor do you, but you're aware of the consequences of leaving now and can imagine refusing to let him mark your son. The guilt that follows him after being marked is enormous. While we were in school, Draco and I were never friends. We still weren't friends after, but we could stand each other and definitely respected one another. Your son will become a good man, Mr. Malfoy. You and your wife escape during the raid on Hogwarts that happens year and a half after graduation. You all leave the country, in fact. I don't know much after that, if you ever returned or anything, because I wasn't there long enough. I imagine you all had a peaceful life from then on." The elder Malfoy seemed relieved and nodded his thanks. With all his scheming and misdeeds, Lucius Malfoy could never be accused of neglecting his family. It was small, but he loved his wife and son dearly. The door opened to reveal Severus and Draco. Draco dropped the clothes on the sofa next to Harry, who stood immediately. He tugged off his shirt, turning to Snape. The professor stuck his fingers in the goop and spread a thin layer over the various marks on his body. When he moved to Harry's back, he grabbed the teen's shoulder. Across his back were scars in resemblence of claws. They stretched from his left shoulder to the middle of his back. It had healed naturally from the pucker of slightly raised skin running down the marks.

"Greyback. He grabbed me, but I was taken out of the way. I didn't know of them until recently. Just finish so I can go. I need all the time I can get. I still have to go back to Hogwarts." Applying a small amount over the last of the thorn punctures, Severus moved away and let him dress in peace. Harry pulled the black cotton t-shirt over his head and tugged over the other pair of jeans. He made sure to grab his belt from his own jeans, the borrowed ones a tad bit wide in the hips. He jumped back into his dragon hide boots. Sliding effortlessly into the dark cloak, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, his eyes shone with determination. He slipped his wand up the sleeve of the cloak and grinned at the other three in the room.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, may I use your floo?" Malfoy carelessly motioned with his hand to where the fireplace was on the opposite wall. Before Harry grabbed a fistful of powder, he turned back to the room and smiled.

"Don't fret, Mr. Malfoy. Your family will still be safe and Draco will never be a Death Eater. He will not be marked. You and Severus will not be serving for much longer. And do me a favor, do keep a close eye on Tom. We can't be too careful." Harry tipped his head in farewell and stepped backwards into the fireplace. Throwing down the floo powder, he called out a location close enough to Grimmauld to appear in without drawing too much attention. Hopefully, Kreacher wouldn't be too hard to barter with.

…...

Harry leaned heavily on the door as it opened, careful to keep the door from squeaking. He then slipped in and waved his hand to shut the door behind him softly. Keeping his body against the wall, Harry moved through the foyer and into the living area, peeking around every corner to check for Order members. He knew the moment that the Order told Dumbledore, then Sirius and Remus would know. Then he'd have to deal with the both of them coming along. He did his best to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest.

At the sound of foot steps, he forced his body into a corner and cast a notice-me-not charm. Through the archway came Hermione and Ron, followed by Mrs. Weasley. The two teens were laughing about something while the Matriarch frowned at their delight, obviously not an appropriate joke had been passed. The three were out quickly, all filing out of the door. With a sigh, he moved into the kitchen and called for the old house elf.

"Kreacher." With a pop, the house elf staggered over to him, disgust clear on his heavily wrinkled face.

"What do you want?" It asked. Harry decided not to comment. Even the Kreacher in his time had been snarkish, but more polite at least.

"The locket." The house elf bristled, stepping away slightly.

"Kreacher knows nothing of a locket." Kreacher's eyes darted around the room quickly, a sign of avoidance. Harry shifted his weight to one leg.

"I know you have it. The locket from the cave, Kreacher. The one Regulus asked you to destroyed as he died after you fed him the poison." Kreacher began to tremble. He backed himself up into the wall and cowered.

"Kreacher tried to destroy it. Nothing worked. Regulus will not be happy with Kreacher. Kreacher must be punished." The house elf moved to grabbed the antique vase from the table.

"No, no Kreacher. Master Regulus would be very happy with Kreacher. You tried, but he asked of an impossible task from you. You do still have it, don't you?" The old elf nodded hesitantly.

"I need it. I can destroy it." The elf still didn't move.

"Will you let me have it, Kreacher? I only want to complete what Regulus was doing. I want to help him rest in peace." Harry explained, nearly pleading. Kreacher finally straightened himself and nodded.

"Kreacher will get locket." In a flash, he was gone. Harry scrubbed his face with his hand. Krecher appeared before him, hand tightly clenching something in his fist.

"For Master Regulus." Kreacher stretched out his hand and offer the locket. Harry stared down at it for only a second before reaching out to grab it. It's golden, octagon shape glimmered just like he remembered. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, red beaded drawstring bag. Opening it, he dropped the necklace inside.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Master Regulus would be very happy with you." The house elf brightened at those words, but withdrew himself from the room. Upon hearing footsteps thumping down the stairs, he shoved the bag into his jean pocket and ducked into the pantry. When the passing person went out the back door, Harry bolted to the front door and around the corner into the alley way hwere he apparated to the closest place near Godric's Hollow that came to mind, which happened to be Hog's Head. The moment his feet touched the ground, his entire world tilted. Everything hurt. His back from where the Death Eaters 'accidentally' dropped him a few times, the bruises that clung to his skin felt as if they bone deep, and every scratch burned like miniature fires lighting across his flesh.

"Haven't we been through this before, Harry?" A voice asked. Harry rolled his head on his neck, straining to see the person talking to him. A mop of dark curls caught his attention.

"Adam?" The time traveller stepped closer, grabbing Harry under his arms to help him up.

"How many times do we have to go through this? You might be the great and mighty savior, but even you need to rest. I heard about Umbridge. Did you really think she'd have it? Now, really Harry? Even I'm not as dense to think everything is the same in each time." He leaned Harry back against the wall and watched him for a short moment.

"How did you hear about Umbridge? You don't talk with Severus in this time, do you?" Harry asked. Adam shook his head.

"No, but I was on good terms with Dumbledore here." It suddenly clicked in Harry's mind.

"That's how he knew I was going to be here. You told him." Adam nodded, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket.

"Yeah. I told him you'd be showing up, but nothing more. Nothing about what you'd been through. Nothing about what you had become. Nothing about anything. Only that you'd be dumped here. Boy, was he surprised when he saw you. I didn't even tell him what time you came from. When you said 1999, oh Merlin, he was confused. He expected it to end in 1997, you know, right before you graduated so that he could step into the light. He knew you had to die for the Dark Lord to die." Adam laughed, lighting up his cigarette and taking a long draw from it.

"I'd say those things will kill you, but we both know that's a mute point." Harry said. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Take it up with Fate, all right? I've got an eternity to quit." Adam said, taking another drag.

"Or to get worse. Just you watch, you'll be a chain smoker by the time I'm thirty." Harry replied. Adam chuckled, glancing over the teen once more.

"You all right?" He asked. Harry waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just a little worn. I haven't eaten and desperately need sleep." Adam cocked his head.

"You mean you didn't get enough with Umbridge?" Harry smirked, resisting the urge to smack the other man.

"There's a difference between sleeping and being unconscious, Adam." Said man finished his cigarette and snubbed the butt out on the brick wall.

"Let's get some food in you and then we'll worry about sleep." Harry automatically agreed, nodding eagerly. They stepped into Hog's Head and made their way to a booth in the back. Harry sat with his back facing the door, not wanting to be recognized and trusting Adam enough to warn him of anything lethal.

"What were you doing over here anyways?" Harry asked, looking down at the raggedy menu, trying to make out names of dishes. Adam pushed his own menu away and looked up.

"There's been some Death Eater activity. Nothing has actually gone down, but I overheard a few in my shop talking about a meet up tonight. I was going to go and take a look around for you, but then I remember Snape already has a free pass and I like my face right where it is. Then I felt your magic. My 'Harry did something reckless' sense started tingling.

"You and muggle comics." The teen muttered. Adam flashed him a grin.

"They're the only constant, Harry. They're timeless." He jabbed. Harry snorted his amusement.

"So's your hair." Harry said. Adam's eyes went wide as his hands shove themselves into his mess of curls.

"Oi, what's wrong with my hair?" He pure concern for his hair was ridiculus. Harry let out a hearty laugh as Adam recognized the joke.

"Oh ha ha. I'll have you know that the cut of those jeans went out a year ago." The young savior raised a brow.

"Trust you to be given the ability to travel at will and keep track of fashion. These jeans aren't even mine. You checked out my ass enough to know the cut of my jeans by now." Adam flushed, but kept his ground.

"I can admire, thank you! I keep track of other things too!" He shot back. Harry cocked his head.

"What, music? What boy band is popular three years from now?" Harry asked.

"Boyzone with two number one singles." He answered without thinking. Harry couldn't contain his smug smile. Adam's eyes bulged for a second before he slapped his forehead.

"Oh, fuck you, Potter." They both laughed as a waitress approached them. He ordered some type of pasta dish and they both ate with minimal conversation. Once they were done, they both dropped a few bills on the table and made their way out.

"Where were you going?" Adam asked. Harry looked up at the dark sky.

"Godric's Hollow. I apparated there after I retrieved Hufflepuff's Goblet. I left it there. I didn't want to take it with me. I was going to grab it and head to Hogwarts." Adam nodded.

"It's late, how about we head back to my flat and we'll go for it in the morning. Then, you can head to Hogwarts. You look like you could do with a good night's rest." Harry agreed. Adam took him by the elbow and performed a side-along apparition.

…...

"Sirius, what is it?" Remus asked, bolting up from his chair, newspaper flying off to the side as he rushed to his friend. Sirius was leaning over the side of the sofa, hands clenching the fabric in a white knuckled grip. He was gasping out and all color from his complexion had drained. Remus pulled Sirius against him, hands firmly grasping his right shoulder and left bicep. The tawny haired man led him around the sofa and pushed him down to sit.

"Sirius, what's wrong? Are you in pain? What happened?" Remus asked, beyond terrified at his friend's condition. Sirius leaned back and closed his eyes, sucking in deep breaths in an effort o ease his discomfort. It finally passed after about ten minutes.

"I was only thinking about when Harry would get back, going...to lunch and such. And suddenly, my chest seized up. Everything got tight, my lungs felt like they wanted to close. It felt like stick on fire was stabbing my heart." Sirius explained, still not quite sure what happened.

"Let's get you to Poppy. I think this might be what Harry was talking about." Sirius clenched his jaw as a wave of residual pain swept over him. Remus threw himself down before his fireplace and called for Poppy. Once he let her know they were stepping through, he tugged Sirius to his feet and pushed him into the fire. The animagus stumbled out, paled faced and sweating. Madame Pomfrey immediately directed him to a bed and had him sit while she took record of his vitals. When asked, Sirius described the situation once more. When he was done, she simply patted his knee and smiled.

"You have a soul mate, Mr. Black. It's no doubt due to your animagus being a canine. They're very loyal and tend to stick in packs. Your pack would consist of yourself, Mr. Lupin, and, of course, Mr. Potter. It is more often than not that they will find a mate within the pack. He just so happened to pick Mr. Potter as his mate. You need to have him around. While I've been explained very small portions of the situation, I believe your animagus is acting up because Mr. Potter is no longer a child and your animal half is more than aware, Mr. Black. I reckon that his sudden, prolonged absence is causing the pain in your chest. It's essentially a distress signal. It is also a two-sided road and occurs when a mate feels the absence of his other half for longer than necessary. It has been heard of that bonded soul mates can go years apart, but you and Mr. Potter are not as such. I have no doubt that he is feeling the absence as well." She explained slowly, trying her best to keep the two men on her train of thought. Remus nodded along, remembering his own lecture about mates and things of the like. He simply hadn't found his yet.

"Yes, I recall Harry telling us of the pain he felt in his own time. To think the both of you are being affected, I would think he should be making his return soon." Remus exclaimed, joyous at the thought of his pup returning. However, Sirius shook his head.

"Harry's felt the pain before. He's lived with it for...we don't know how long until he was thrown back here." He said. The werewolf made an erratic gesture with his hands.

"Yes, but he must know that you'll feel it too. He would never let you suffer because of him." Remus replied. Sirius groaned as another wave washed through his system.

"We can only hope that he knows. I'm not sure if I can last through this." The animagus admitted, pulling at his shirt. Remus reached out to pat his friend's knee.

"He'll be back soon, Sirius. I know he will."


	7. Keeping a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. It has been hell for me recently and I can only apologize for the long wait. So please forgive me, but it has honestly been those of you on here cheering me on to get me motivated into writing again. Half of this chapter was written, but I've finally finished it and I'm so ready to start the other. Thank you all so much for waiting and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I really want to thank you all for reading so far. Now, I'd like to inform you this is where I take full reign of what goes on. THIS IS WHERE THE AU REALLY HITS. I'm no longer following the books by the key. There will be similar aspects, but this plot is mine. So....as a favor to the author, PLEASE DO NOT MESSAGE ME OR COMMENT ABOUT HOW SOMETHING DOESN'T MATCH UP. Quite frankly, that's the point, dear readers. I've taken what J.K Rowling has created and twisted it around a bit. Let me be. Thanks again and I hope you all continue to read.

“Good morning.” Harry said. Adam rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes, blinking slowly.

“It's fucking two in the morning. If anything, it's the middle of the damn night. What the hell are you doing up?” The curly haired man asked. He pulled at his thin shirt, making his further into the kitchen. Harry sat at the table with a fresh cup of tea, steam rolling off the sweet liquid. Twirling his finger, he watched the silver spoon stir around in the cup before pulling it out. Tapping it against the side, he motioned for Adam to sit. Adam did as told, flopping down in the chair across from his friend. He stared blankly at Harry's back, watching the wiry frame bustle about across the counter. When he turned about, he placed a cup of tea on the table. Adam took the cup gratefully, blowing at the steam before sipping it. Perfect as always. He set it back down and waited for Harry to take his seat once more.

“We went to sleep around eleven. Right now, three hours is about all I'll get. I also need to head to Hogwarts, you know, where Sirius and Remus are. However, I need to stop at Godric's Hollow to get the cup.” Harry pushed off the bitter cold seeping into his chest at his mate's name. If Adam noticed his wince, the time traveler didn't comment.

“You're going to sneak around for five hours?” Harry nodded, picking up his cup.

“I need to go to the Room of Requirement, then to Dumbledore's office. The sorting hat has Godric Gryffindor's sword. I'm not sure how long it'll take me in the Room of Requirement. We just sort of happened upon it last time. I don't really remember. Now that Malfoy and his goons won't be around, I don't think I'll have much to worry about.” Adam hummed, glancing down at his tea.

“So I take it you're leaving now then?” Adam asked, somewhat displeased. Harry stretched his arm across the table and smiled warmly, trapping Adam's hand under his palm.

“You know I'll be back. I've got to introduce you to Sirius and Remus, remember?” He asked. Adam gave a breathless laugh and nodded.

“Yeah.” Adam said first, somewhat despondent.

“Yeah, you do. I'm holding you to that.” He finished off, spirits rising. Harry flashed him a wolfish grin.

“You do that. See you around, Adam.” Harry strolled over to the door, opened it, and disappeared down to Adam's shop.

“Please, be careful.” Adam breathed out, letting his shoulders droop. He dropped his face in his heads and sighed.

.:You couldn't tell him:.

Adam groaned at the voice in his head. Pushing his chair back, he stood and went back down the hall to his room. There, he threw himself on his bed and curled up in the duvet. Fate always showed up at the least wanted time.

.:That doesn't mean I feel any less worse:.

Adam spat back. He could feel Fate trickling calming energy through his body. Adam stretched easily across the mattress, turning on his back to stare up at the white ceiling.

.:This is something neither you nor I control. It is not a fixed point in time. Anything can happen:.

Fate responded, pulling back from his mind. He knew she was right, but that still didn't make him feel any better. It felt like sending a brother into battle blindfolded. He had the knowledge, but couldn't share it. There was always that chance when Fate thought of pulling Harry back in time. It changed everything. The future Harry grew into no longer existed, leaving life an open-end. There were no more fixed points they could rely on. Like a seer, the future changes constantly due to the flickering of thoughts and doubts. The same went for the Dark Lord. The moment he became aware of Bellatrix's death and what went missing, who had done it wasn't a question any longer. It didn't help that he had felt the destruction of his horcrux in Gaunt's ring and noticing the lack of Hufflepuff's cup in Lestrange's possession only confirmed his suspicion.

…...

“He will be stopped. Tomorrow night, he will be dead.” The Dark Lord's voice rang out. His minions all cheered. The shining star of the light was going to die. Voldemort looked over the gathered group, standing in front of his throne. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy stood amongst the Death Eaters.

“He has been our downfall before, but he will no longer stand before us. Dumbledore will die.” Severus froze. Dumbledore? He was after Albus Dumbledore? He threw a look to his brother in all but blood.

“Yes, my loyal servants, he will die. To help with my plan, I've enlisted two loyal followers to infiltrate Hogwarts.” Severus kept his head down, not sure who the Dark Lord was going to call on. Thankfully, he heard heavy steps trot across the stone altar. Snape heard Lucius' sharp intake of breath. He jerked his head up and suddenly wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They're both qualified enough to take control of professor positions. While I have one man inside of Hogwarts at the moment, he has fallen in a complicated situation with Dumbledore. His duty is to keep Dumbledore in the castle as unaware of my plans.” The Death Eaters nodded, laughed, and cheered.

“They will begin their infiltration tonight after meeting with Albus Dumbledore as interested professors for the new school year. And tomorrow, he will die. And at any time they see Harry Potter, they know what to do!” The meeting ended quickly, Voldemort's joy keeping him from torturing anyone tonight. He sent the Carrows off to Hogwarts on their mission. An interview that even Dumbledore has neglected to inform the Order of. Severus scowled. The old fool, thinking himself noble for dealing with the Carrows one on one. Snape turned to his friend and motioned for him to follow.

“Are we going to Hogwarts then?” The blond man asked. The potions master nodded curtly.

“Yes. We need to get to Dumbledore and inform him of the Dark Lord's plan. Then again, it wouldn't come as a surprise if he already knew. He must be aware that something is being plotted if he's accepted to interview the Carrows. There is no doubt amongst the Order that they're Death Eaters.” Lucius nodded at his friend's explanation. They lurked down the long halls, passing other followers. They kept their conversation at a whispered level, cautious to everyone around. When they finally made their way outside of the Dark Lord's hideout, they shucked off their cloaks and masks, shrinking them and stuffing them inside of their standard robes. With small nods to one another, they apparated to Hogwarts' Gates.  
  
…......

“You old bat, what do you think you're doing?” Severus asked the moment Dumbledore sat before him. Lucius gracefully took a seat in one of the arm chairs, nodding to a house elf that brought him tea. Albus didn't flinch. He simply adjusted his hands and sighed softly.

“I'm not planning anything, my dear boy. The Carrows inquired about employment. We have an opening in Defense Against the Dark Arts, why not let them teach?” He asked. Severus caught the mischievous glimmer in his blues eyes.

“Harry will be back before the next school year. He can fill in. You and I are both aware if his proficiency in that particular subject.” Snape said, the fact he was praising Potter surprised him greatly.

“While Harry is an exceptional wizard, he has far too much to worry about right now, mainly the Dark Lord.” Albus dismissed, rearranging the papers on his desk.

“You have a plan for the Carrows. Fine then. Good luck.” Snape said with a flick of his hand, turning about to his friend. Lucius stood, banishing his cup and moving to the door.

“Do keep this in mind, Albus. Do not allow the Carrows to see Harry.” And with that, Snape and Malfoy were gone. Dumbledore glanced over the empty room. Harry would see the Carrows, whether he planned for him to or not. They were all a part of the plan.

…......

Harry poked his head around the corner, spotting Mrs. Norris lounging in the window sill. She was turned on her side, facing the dark window pane. He quietly moved around the corner, staying as close to the wall as he could. The moment he was in the clear, Harry sprinted for the stairs. He caught each stair, missing one and almost tumbling back down to the floor below. When he finally made it to the seventh floor, he locked his eyes on the hidden door, the horcrux waiting behind that wall.

“Come on, we know why I'm here.” He muttered. Pacing the door three times, it finally opened to the familiar sight of towering piles of lost items.

“Oh yes, we know why you're here. The real question is how you aged.” A voice called from behind him. Harry's blood froze. That cold tone wasn't hard to place. Harry turned, glaring at the woman and drawing his wand. Her firey hair was pulled into a severe bun, stretching the skin on her temples. His heart hammered against his chest. Twisting back around, Harry darted through the small opening and wished for it to close before she could reach it as well. Unfortunately, Fate didn’t want to help him this time. Harry ran, legs pumping him as fast as they could, as spells and hexes flew at his back. At least they were inside the Room instead of fighting in the halls where anyone could hear. Skidding to a stop behind a random pile, Harry scanned his surroundings. He didn’t see the diadem. Tossing a glance over his shoulder, he could see Alecto Carrow circling the piles looking for him. Harry made a dash across the room and looked over the piles again. Sharp nails dug into the sides of his throat and heavy weight came down on his back.

“Potter, can you help me find something?” She sneered in his ear. He bucked his body, rolling his shoulders to move their position. She dug her nails down harder, breaking skin. Harry pushed his elbows against the floor in effort to free his arms which were trapped under his body. He arched his back and fell flat on his chest the moment his arms were free. He pushed his palms flat against the floor and arched his body up, effectively knocking her weight further down his back so that he could lift his chest from the floor. Harry pushed his body up with his knees and tossed Alecto off of him. She rolled across the floor, but was up in a flash and already running back with her wand out. He flicked his hand, summoning a random heavy set of drawers from a pile to fly at her. She summoned a shield to cover her, but didn't see Harry's left hand summon another piece of furniture to fly at her other side. The chair knocked her to the ground and disoriented her long enough for him to take off between the pile of lost items.

"Accio Ravenclaw's diadem." He whispered, longing for magic to be on his side and reaching out his hand. Unfortunately enough, nothing happened. With a huff, Harry was running again. He scanned the piles, searching up and down for the diadem.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.   
  
Nothing--- wait.

Harry stopped on dime, spinning and turning around. Right on top, placed ever so precariously on the edge of a wooden stool was a dull metal of the diadem. He grinned, but it dropped quickly hearing the rapid clacking of heels across the floor. Harry launched himself at the pile, grabbing left and right to pull himself to the top of the pile. Alecto appeared from the corne and spotted him. With a shrill scream, she started her chain of spells and hexes once more. With a quick whisper of a shield, he pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped the diadem in the fabric. He carefully turned himself around to see Alecto waiting for him at the bottom. She flashed him a wicked smirk, thinking there was no other way out for him.

But she wasn't here the first time he was....

"Accio broom." He yelled out triumphantly, a smug smile licking his lips. A broom shot up from a pile and sped towards him. The moment it was close enough, he jumped, wrapping his legs around the broom's handle and holding on with the diadem tucked between his stomach and the broom. He could hear Alecto screaming, piles falling behind him as he twisted his body to dodge the piles. He could see the doors to the room just ahead of him. The doors flung open, revealing the dark hall. Just a few feet before the threshold, something grabbed onto the back of the boom. Harry glanced back, seeing a strong rope pulling Alecto along with him. She was able to mumble some type of spell to anchor herself to the floor and tug the broom from underneath Harry. Unfortunately, while her methods served to remove Harry from the broom, they also served to launch Harry and the diadem forward into the hall. The whoosh of the door slamming shut and locking Alecto inside the castle was chilling, but all too rewarding.

Harry hurriedly jumped to this feet and searched for the diadem. He had stopped at Godric's Hallow to grab Hufflepuff's cup. He had everything he needed. Knowing this, he ran as fast as he could. He was so close to being halfway done. The only two horcruxes not accounted for were Gaunt's ring and Nagini. Other than that, everything was taken care of.

....

Harry peaked around the corner. Considering it was only close to seven in the morning, there wasn't a single soul around, most likely being gathered for breakfast. He walked up to Dumbledore's office. The statues didn't bother refusing him entrance, simply moving aside to allow the young man entrance. Harry smirked as he climbed the twisting stairs. Once in the office, he sought out the sorting hat. The hat grumbled, but looked away as Harry reached inside. His fingers slide across the ridged handle of Gryffindor's sword. Wrapping his hand around the sword, he pulled the weapon out and admired the gleaming metal for a short moment.

"Here we go again." Harry whispered. One by one, he pulled out the three horcruxes he had collected in the past month. Slytherin's locket laid glittered under the candle light, flames reflecting off the golden item. Thrusting the sword up in the air, he brought it down on the locket. With the same familiar screech, the locket disappeared in a threatening black mist. Harry then fished out Hufflepuff's cup and the diadem, repeating the same action to destroy the horcruxes for the last time. Once done, he looked down at the sword with a sad smile. It seemed so simple this time around. There was no meaningless arguing between Ron and him, nor Hermione's constant criticism over situations. But there was also no one to help him when it became hectic. Adam and Severus were mere coincidences. Hermione was there when Ron ran off and they wound up at Godric's Hollow at Yule.

Only Gaunt's ring and Nagini remained. Harry dropped the sword, letting it fall freely and clatter to the brick floor. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, releasing a long breath of air he wasn't aware he was holding. The longest part was over. Now all that was left was the hardest part, facing the Dark Lord. Until then, he could give everyone a morning surprise.

Sure enough, by the time he was through with his horcrux business, it was well past eight in the morning. Harry made his way down the spiraling stairs and into the main hall where he could hear the commotion of the professors gathered for breakfast since the students had been sent home for the summer holidays only a few weeks ago. The giant doors hung wide open, not a single soul noticing him stroll up and look around. He sauntered began to saunter up the isle until one person stood up straight from the other side of the table the moment he took a step into the room. Harry made a mental note that he should have probably looked himself over before stepping in.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, watching the man stroll up the isle. He could faintly smell fresh blood and sweat sticking to the other man's body and could see the streaks of torn skin. Harry kept walking until he reached the head table. Dumbledore stared down at him, surprised to see him there.

"Have you finished?" The raven haired man asked simply enough. The older wizard cocked a brow and nodded. Albus raised his hand and pulled down his sleeve, revealing the blackened and shrivelled skin but shining metal ring. Harry smirked.

"Are you ready?" Harry then asked. Dumbledore sighed and stood.

"As ready as I could possibly be. Severus, if you would not mind joining the two of us in my office once you've finished. We have a deal to keep." He asked. The potions master nodded solmenly, pushing his food aside knowing that he would not be able to finish eating. Harry nodded and turned on his heels, sparing a glance to his soul mate. The piercing pain streaked across his chest, but he simply kept moving. He knew soon enough that he would be able to rejoin his loved one. There was only one more task left to complete. 


	8. Home Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I deeply apologize for being away so long. I know to most of you that you might have given up on this story and I am so thankful to those of you who became new fans and to the old that have read and reviewed. A ton has happened since I last updated and my life has grown so chaotic in the last year. Between my father passing, my boyfriend moving in, having my boyfriend's five year old on the weekends, three promotions in the last year and a half, and now working 46-54 hrs a week as a manager. But I've been dying to update, I never forgot about you all. I appreciate every one of you and I apologize of my writing style has changed, probably gotten worse from not being used. Thank you all so much.

Harry glanced up at Severus' slumped shoulders. His walk was not that of the proud potions master he had known. It was of a man defeated by his own power.

Numb, Harry thoughts went silent as Dumbledore took the vial from Snape. They watched as Dumbledore drank the every last drop of the poison Severus had brewed just for him. The dark liquid went down smoothly, the last drop falling without hesitation. Albus simply looked at the vial, the cyrstal gleaming brilliantly from the streaks shining through the office window. Harry remained quiet; observing the man he had once adored and eagerly obeyed, and now the plotting, twisted man that filled him with anger. Dumbledore was standing before the stained glass windows, looking down at the courtyard flowers waving ever so slightly in the breeze. He turned himself to face Harry for the last time.

"My boy, if it makes any difference, I do apologize for how I've tangled your life so. I wasn't aware of how you'd grow or the power you'd hold. I was a fool to underestimate you, the son of James and Lily Potter. Two of the most gifted students in Hogwarts history, it is no wonder you've gain such wonderful talents." Dumbledore muttered. The raven didn't pay much mind to the old wizard. He lived through all the pain and misery once, he didn't need to be remined of it. His life was about now, and what the future held for him. Albus knew Harry wasn't going to forgive him, but he at least wanted to make it known he did resent some of what he did to the boy.

"And Severus, I have always held you in the best light. I have taken advantage of your position several times over the years, aware that it could have led to much danger for you, even as far as costing you your life. I apologize for my negligence." Severus nodded curtly, acknowledging he had heard the words. Albus coughed. Pulling back his hand, small specks of blood spotted his paling skin. The potions master was at his side, summoning a chair for the Headmaster to rest in. The next few moments seemed to happen so quickly. Albus was bent over coughing, spewing blood from his lungs. Severus never mentioned what the poison was going to do...other than the main goal.

Harry could hear Severus mumble apologies every so often, truly apologetic for the suffering his potion was causing. Dumbledore was an ashen grey by the time he settled, sloched in the chair with a hand clutching his chest. His eyes seemed lost, glazed over in confusion. The cornflower orbs shifted to Harry, focusing for the last time on the man who defied all laws of the world.

"You were given another chance, Harry. Live to the fullest. Do not hold anything back from your happiness." With one last gasping breath, Albus shuttered as his body tightened and seized before his muscles loosened and fell to his sides. Harry turned on his heels, moving to the fireplace to call Madam Pomfrey. Severus simply cleaned up the room and waited next to Harry as mediwitches flooded the room, already aware of the situation. Pomfrey motioned for Harry to collect his belongings.

Summoning a cloth, Harry pulled Gaunt's ring free, shocked as the finger it had been on cracked and splintered. He blew off the dust, tucked it into the cloth, and then to his pocket. Onyx eyes meet forest green, the two men turning to the exit and toward the dungeons.

  
  


......

  
  


“So it has been done?” Severus asked once they entered his potions classroom. Harry nodded, leaning against the professor's desk. Snape gave the teen a once over, looking at the torn stretches of skin, the blood and dirt sticking the peach flesh, and the fine sheen a sweat beading across his face.

“Harry, are you alright?” Severus asked. Harry sighed, heaving his body off the desk.

“No. I'm not. I'm exhausted. I've spent longer than I planned to out and about, leaving my mate here unprotected. I had dealt with it before, but now it's unbearable. The same clenching of my chest feels as though there are talons piercing my heart and ripping it from my chest. I feel light and dizzy. I feel hot. I'm not well in any case.” Snape was taken back by the teen's honesty, not hiding what most men would consider a weakness. The professor moved foward, placing the back of his hand on the teen's forehead. He hummed in disapproval.

“You're definitely ill.” Taking out his wand, Snape muttered some unintelligible words to take his temperature.

“About 38 celcius, a low grade fever. However, you're rapidly growing pale.” Harry nodded, moving himself forward and wavering. The door to the classroom burst open, Sirius Black being the cause. He watched as Harry stumbled forward, then move back to catch himself on the desk.

“What's happened to you?” Sirius asked, marching up and gently pushing Harry's raven hair away from his face with a few clumps sticking to the teen's forehead. Comfort blossomed in his chest, feeling the rushing blood of his mate beneath his own finger tips lightened his heart. Harry let a small smile dance over his lips. How Sirius wanted to wrap the man in his arms, to feel the softness of his skin with his own hands. But his mate was not well. Feeling the fever, he nodded to Severus.

“He's sick.” He said plainly. Snape sighed.

“Of course he is, running rampant around England can cause that, especially when he's been injured and the wounds have not been tended to properly. Most likely, his core has been low on magic when he was injured, allowing the injury to attempt to heal itself but also allowed infection to set in since it could no cleanse the wound. His body has been battling infection for too long and is now causing a greater effect on his entire being. He needs to be brought to Poppy. She'll have him better in a day's time.” Sirius nodded along. Watching the teen as his eyes slid closed and leaned in the older male's touch.

“I missed you so much, Sirius.” Harry whispered, arms coming up to rest around the older man's waist. Cornflower eyes softened as he drew the teen in for an hug, Harry hiding his face in his mate's chest.

“ I missed you too, Harry. We could've helped you in some way. You don't have to do things alone. “ He responded. Harry shook his head slightly, but stopped when he opened his eyes and the room was swimming. He took a deep breath and tried his best to focus on Sirius' face.

“I lost you once, I never want to experience that feeling again.” Sirius threaded his fingers through Harry's shaggy hair.

“I understand, Love, but you cannot simply vanish. I am yours as you are mine. Two halves of a whole. We need one another. What would've happened if you didn't make it back, if you didn't survive? I would have had to go through the same feeling of dispair. What then?” Sirius scolded. Harry ducked his head against the other's chest.

I'm sorry, Sirius. I should've told you. I just wanted it done. I'm so sorry.” Harry said. Sirius nodded, holding the teen tight.

“Let's get you to Poppy.” Harry nodded, feeling nausea begin to swim in his lower abdomen.

  
  


......

  
  


“Harry.” Remus spoke softly from across the room. The teen looked up from his book, folding down the corner of the page, he closed the novel and set it on his lap. The man lying next to him on the hospital cot adjusted in his sleep to allow Harry to sit further up. Poppy had given Harry a simple potion to help fight any infection in his body. He was to take the potion for the next three days following, but she seemed positive he would feel much better by morning. Severus had left afterwards, wishing the teen well and a good night. Poppy allowed for Sirius to stay since their bonding was not secured, but only under the order nothing 'explicit' happen in her medical wing. Agreeing, Sirius lied down to sleep with Harry resting at his side. After an hour of trying to sleep, Harry heaved a sigh and propped himself up on his pillow. Flicking out his hand, he summoned a book from Severus' office and set to read about different potions and their reactions to certain ingredients.

“Remus.” Harry greeted. He motioned to the chair that Severus had sat in beside his bed. Remus gladly took the seat and smiled softly at the boy.

“He's been restless since you've been gone.” He said. Harry chuckled softly.

“Yes, I would imagine so. I apologize for that, but I just couldn't take you all with me. I couldn't bare the loss.” Remus nodded at Harry admission.

“I understand, pup, I do. So, what are your plans now?” He asked. Harry glanced over at his mate, hand treading through the dark hair.

“Tom will know it is my doing. I have not yet destroyed Gaunt's ring, but it is in my possession. Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, and Tom Riddle's diary have been destroyed. I am currently unaware if Nagini is a horcrux as of yet, but I will ask for Severus' help with that. Until Tom begins to ready himself, I will stay here and live my life. I will continue to train, learn, and prepare myself for the battle to come. I hope to keep it between myself and Tom, but I know that will not and hope to at least keep it as small as possible. I plan to have you, Sirius, and Severus at my side for it. “ He explained, fiddling with the cover if the book with one hand and the other finding small tangles in Sirirus' hair to fit with. He wouldn't tell them yet, if at all. Remus smiled broadly.

“I know for sure that the three of us will definitely be there for you. Severus proves to be a good ally for us against the Dark Lord.” Harry hummed in approval.

“Yes, for sure. Remus, if you don't mind, I...” Remus cut the teen off.

“Yep, don't worry about it. I'll see you two in the morning. Get some rest, Harry. I'm sure tomorrow will be another busy day.” The tawny haired man said, pushing the chair back against the wall and waving at Harry as he made his way out of the infirmary. Harry waved back until the man was out if sight. He turned to his gaze to the sleeping Sirius, who wasn't ever sleeping to begin with.

“I know, Sirius. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't. And I know, I left you here alone to deal with the pain and I'm so sorry for all of it. I know you wouldn't understand and I don't expect you to. It was unfair to all of you. I can't tell you how sorry I am, but I didn't want to risk anything. This is my second chance and I really don't want to mess it up.”

“I get it, Harry. I'm I would have done the same in your position. I can be only so upset for that. What I can't imagine is the pain you went through in your time, with me being dead and all. I know it's a little different now that we've opened the bond, but still. It's suffocating.” Harry nodded, leaning back fully against his pillows and green eyes closing.

“It was, but it kept me moving. It gave me a reason to get to the final battle. I didn't care if I died, I just wanted to beat him. I didn't want anyone's death to be in vain. At least if I won, then everyone would be free. And if I died, then I wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore. If I lived, I honestly don't know what I would have done. Defeating him might have given me a sense of relief since I would be doing it for you too, that it might let it rest in peace. But, I'm happy with how it ended there, even if I have to do it all over again.” He explained, voice soft and steady. Sirius pushed his body to sit next to his mate. He ran his fingers through Harry's dark locks.

“Sleep, Harry. I'll be here in the morning.” Sirius said, making himself comfortable next to the teen so that he could hold his younger mate close.

“Promise?” Harry asked.

“Of course.” Sirius replied.

 


End file.
